Choices
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: What if Usagi became eternal sailor moon way before stars? Someone teaches Usagi to fight causing her to master her ablities as sailor moon sooner then she should have. How will this change the future? Shoujoai Read
1. Chapter 1

Alright I am back with another idea. Woot go me. Anway this is will take place in like the middle of the S season as an Au. All of the scouts are there and working together to deaft Dr. Tomeo. Everyone does include Saturn. I do have plains for another Michiru/Usagi paring however I'm not sure as of now if this fic will be a Michiru/Usagi paring. It is a Shoujo-ai fic and is a rare paring that was requested that I should write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

Usagi was sitting all alone in Rei's temple waiting for everyone to get back. 'I know they mean well and everything but still. Why is it that I always have to live for the future they pick out for me. They do help me to prepare for the future but it's the future they want. Everyone is with some one of there own chosing except me. I was pushed to go to Mamoru because that's the role that I am expected to play. When he broke up with me that was the greatest time of my life, I only acted upset because that is what my friends expected me to do, I got back with him because I was forced and expected to. Now with crystal Tokyo as my future. When is my happiness going to come. When can I chose who I want to be with. Minako and Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, Makoto and Ami, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa seem to work with each other its only a matter of time with them, Rei well Rei will find some one. All of them got to chose, why can't I. For once I want to choose. I think fighting might be fun. I mean I could be a good fighter if Makoto and Haruka should me some pointers. I hate the fact that they baby me and only think that I should work for my future self. I know I can be a great fight, I just wish some one would teach me that's all' thought Usagi as she remembered back a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Usagi, I think you should stop coming to fights" said Rei after they had de-transformed from there latest battle.

"Why" teared up Usagi.

"You are not a strong fighter" said Makoto.

"Makoto is right, we spend more time save you then we do fighting the yoma" said Michiru.

"Koneko, your our princess we don't want you to get hurt in battles, so you shouldn't come to them" said Haruka.

"Usako, Haruka and Michiru are right. We need to concentrate on fighting on the yoma not saving you" said Mamoru.

"Even I do better then you in battle" said Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi-hime, why don't you use this time to prepare to be queen; also to be able to perform motherly and wife duties? This way when you assume your roles it will be a lot easier for you" said Setsuna.

"Setsuna is right. Usagi we can help you, but when we go off to fight you should work on the problems or tasks that we give you" said Ami.

"This will help you full fill your role as future queen and make it easier for you" said Minako.

Usagi just looked at them sadly. "Guys come one, please don't do this to me" said Usagi.

"Usagi, try and understand this is for your own good" said Hotaru. Usagi just nodded sadly and walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

Usagi was awoken from her thoughts when she heard foot steps and voices calling out to her. "Usagi were back" said Rei as she walked over to Usagi.

"Here did you want me to check your homework?" asked Ami.

Usagi sighed sadly, nodded and handed Ami her homework. 'I wonder if what we are doing to Usagi is worth it. I have never seen her so sad before. Did she actually enjoy fighting? Granted we were done with the yoma's in half the time but' thought Michiru who snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ami's voice. "Usagi these are wrong" said Ami.

"Whats the point I will never get any of this stuff" said Usagi.

"That's cause your stupid" said Chibi-Usa causing them to chuckly lightly. Usagi just sighed and Michiru looked at her sadly.

"Now Usagi, the mistakes were simple, here is what you did wrong" said Ami as she began to explain it to Usagi.

"When will I ever need to know this stuff" said Usagi. Setsuna was about to say something but Usagi cut her off. "I know, I know, when I become future queen I will need it" said Usagi sadly as she stood up. "I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to head home. Chibi-Usa see you later" said Usagi as she began to walk away.

Once she was out of site Michiru spoke up. "Has anyone noticed Usagi lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka as she wrapped an arm around Michiru.

"I mean her attitude and spirit. She seems so sad" said Michiru.

"I wouldn't worry about, she probably isn't us to her new life style" said Minako.

"Give her some time and she will be back to normal" said Setsuna as Minako cuddled closer.

"I agree with Michiru, something is wrong with her. Do you think she misses fighting or something?" asked Hotaru. 'Usagi what has you so sad? You are far too cute and pretty to be so depressed. It doesn't suit you' thought Hotaru.

"Why would she misses it? She wasn't any good at it. Granted it didn't take as long when Usagi was fighting with us but at least this way we know she is safe" said Makoto as some of the other scouts nodded.

"I think that and something else is on her mind" said Michiru.

"Like what" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Well she does tend to look us couples with some envy in her eyes" said Minako.

"She has me, so I don't think that is the problem" said Mamoru as Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.

"Lets just give her some space and it will all work out. In a few days Usagi will be Usagi again" said Ami as everyone but Hotaru and Michiru nodded.

Usagi arrived home. She then ate some dinner and then went up stairs and had a nice hot bath. After she got out put on her pj's and went to bed. A few hours later she woke up. "What is going on were am I" yelled Usagi as she looked around at the vastness of the space around her.

"Your on an astro-plane" said a figure.

"What" said Usagi.

"An astro-plane. Time up here flows faster then down on earth. So when you wake up in a few hour's years will have passed one earth but here years will have passed. You are still sleeping but when you wake up you will be stronger. I am going to teach you how to fight Usagi" said the figure as they stepped out and reveled themselves to Usagi.

"How did you know that I wanted to learn how to fight" said Usagi some what frightened and freaked out.

"I have been watching you form a fare for awhile now. My name is Galaxia" said Galaxia.

"Stalker" yelled Usagi.

"I am not a stalker. I am a sailor scout like you. I am sailor Galaxia. The strongest scout in the galaxy next to you. But when I am not transformed my friends call me Galaxia or at least they would if I had any friends" said Galaxia.

"So let me get this straight you are Sailor Galaxia, and our the strongest scout in the galaxy" said Usagi.

"Second strongest. You are the first" said Galaxia.

"Listen Ms. Galaxia, I think you have the wrong sailor, I mean I don't fight. I am suppose to become queen, a wife and a mother. So if you could kindly show me the way out of this place so I can get back into my hell that would be great" said Usagi.

"Who says you can't have fighting and all of those other things?" asked Galaxia.

"My scouts, my future husband, the guardian of time" said Usagi sadly.

"Screw'm" said Galaxia.

"If I don't then my future daughter won't be born. God I feel so trapped" said Usagi.

"For once chose what you want to do. It is your life, you should do what makes you happy not them. From what you have told me thus far it seems like your life has already been livid before you have livid" said Galaxia.

"You don't know the half of it" said Usagi.

"So then why don't you tell it to me. Why don't you choose what you want, and let the others go fuck themselves" said Galaxia. Usagi just laughed and finally smiled a real smile. "There ya go. Let go, and do what you want to do" said Galaxia.

"You know what, screw'm. Let's do it. Teach me to fight" said Usagi with a smile.

Galaxia smiled and nodded. The first step she took was teaching Usagi so relaxation methods and how to meditate. Once Usagi had mastered them, Galaxia taught her the basic fighting moves of various different styles. Once the basics were covered they moved onto more diffucult things. When they weren't fighting or hanging out with one another Galaxia was tutoring Usagi in various subjects at her requeset. To which Usagi found that she didn't mind learning as long as she was doing it because she wanted to us it to her own benefit. Usagi had finally mastered all different kinds of styles. At the moment Usagi was getting ready for her final sparing match against Galaxia since in it had been about 7 years on the astro-plain. "Moon eternal make up" yelled Usagi as she began her new transformation, to which her brooch also transformed to look like the eternal sailor moon one.

"Usagi that was new" said Galaxia.

"I know I just, it was, it just felt right to say so I said it" said Usagi.

"Check out your new wand though" said Galaxia as she pointed to the long staff.

"Nice" said Usagi as she picked it up and stroked it with pride.

"Fire off an attack with it" encouraged Galaxia.

"Starlight Honeymoon therapy kiss" yelled Usagi as a powerful attack was sent off.

"Nice" said Galaxia.

Usagi just flashed her friend a grin. "You ready" said Usagi grinning

"Yeah, let's go" said Galaxia with a smile.

So there final fight on the plain began. Galaxia started off with the upper hand and summoned her sword. Usagi's staff then shifted to the right length so she could counter and return blows. Galaxia, after about an hour decided that it was pointless to continue with a sword so she switched to martial arts. Usagi had worked her staff into her martial arts like she had been doing it all her life. Eventually Usagi one the upper head and beat Galaxia.

"Nice job Usagi" said Galaxia standing up.

"Thanks. Not bad your self" said Usagi with a smile.

"Unfortunately you are waking up now. Although seven years has passed here you have been sleeping in the real world for one night. So unfortunately I have to say good bye for now" said Galaxia.

"But I don't want to leave. I love it here. I don't feel so trapped" said Usagi sadly.

"I know but there is nothing I can do, you are about to wake up in 30 seconds" said Galaxia.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Usagi as she looked down at the now fading plain.

Galaxia walked over and lifted over Usagi's chine so she was looking into Galaxia's eyes. "Of coarse, I wont leave you all alone. I will be with you in a little bit. All you have to do is hold out for a little while" said Galaxia before she leaned in and kissed Usagi. Usagi was starting to fade as the kiss broke. "Just whistle, and I'll come running" said Galaxia before she stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew.

'Was it all a dream?' thought Usagi as her alarm woke her up, to let her know she had to get ready for school. Usagi then rolled over and noticed that her brooch was now the Eternal Sailor Moon brooch, to which she smiled about. 'No it wasn't a dream, I remember everything I have learned, mastered, kissed' though Usagi as a faint blush crossed her face.

* * *

Alright that is the first chapter of Choices. I hope you liked it. So was it good, bad? There were three or four references to open couplings, so of those that you could see, if you wish to see that pairing with Usagi then leave it in a review. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright back with chapter 2. dont own anything. that goes for the entirefic. Anyway thanks to all of those who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Usagi then got up carefully not to wake Luna and Chibi-Usa. She then got dressed, put on her new eternal brooch since the scouts took her other one away, grabbed her book bag and headed down stairs. Half way down the smell of pancakes hit her nose. She then entered the dining room were she meet some of her friends. "Michiru, Rei, Hotaru, what are you guys doing here?" asked Usagi.

"We are worried about you" said Michiru.

"Why are you worried?" asked a surpised Usagi.

"You have been really depressed" said Hotaru.

"I miss my bubbly Usagi" said Rei.

"Relax guys. I was just tiered. Nothing is wrong" lied Usagi as she faked a smile. 'If I tell them they will laugh and tell the other scouts' thought Usagi.

"Usagi" pressed Michiru.

"Look guys nothing is wrong" snapped Usagi. 'Just that if I tell you then you will try and control me even further' thought Usagi.

"Oh Usagi you are up. Why don't you sit down and have breakfast before you guys got to school" said Mrs. Tsukino as she walked with a plate full of pancakes for Usagi and her friends.

"Ok mom" said Usagi as she sat down

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino" replied Rei, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Usagi did you fix the problems on your home work?" asked Hotaru who tried to steer the conversation away from the direction it was headed.

"Yes. Did you guys do your homework" asked Usagi.

"Of coarse. Anyway Usagi we are all going to meet at the crown after school today" said Rei.

"Alright" said Usagi as she finished her pancakes.

"We better be heading off to school" said Michiru.

"Thanks for breakfast" said the girls as they left. Usagi lingered around her home before she too left.

"Usagi was lying to us" said Rei as they began walking to her school. Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru now went there after they blew up there old one.

"Yeah she was I could tell" said Michiru.

"But why? Doesn't she trust us?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't think its that" said Michiru.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"I think she was afraid that we would go off and tell the other scouts?" said Michiru. 'What is going through you head, love, come on what is wrong' wondered Michiru.

"Why would she be afraid of that? There her friends too" said Hotaru. 'Usagi what about us…what about me, I love you not chibi-Usa' Thought Hotaru.

"I know what you mean, we all help her out and give her pointers to help make things easier for her when she has to assume the role of queen" said Rei. 'I wish she didn't. I want you so bad but you have to full fill your destiny' thought Rei.

"Usagi what the hell is wrong. What is going through your head" yelled Rei.

Usagi continued to walk down the street as she headed to her own school. 'I know they mean well but still. If I told them what was wrong then they would have told the others. After which they all would have sat me down to tell me to stop being selfish and that it's just a phase, and that mamoru and I are destined to be together' Though Usagi. Usagi stopped for a moment and whistled. She waited a few minutes hopping that Galaxia would come running at her but to no avail. Usagi sighed sadly and then walked continued on word to school. She made her way into school and up to Mrs. Haruna's class room.

"Usagi-chan you are here early" said Makoto as Usagi entered to room.

"Yeah I know I woke up when my alarm went off, just like any normal person" said Usagi.

"I am glad to see that you have begun to take school a little more seriously now" said Ami.

"Thanks I think" said Usagi as she sat down.

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Ami as she noticed Usagi's sad demeanor.

"Nothing" lied Usagi again.

"Usagi you can tell us. Were your friends" said Makoto.

"I just didn't sleep good last night" lied Usagi. They seemed to have bought the answer and told Usagi that the meeting was at the crown at 3:30.

Mr. Haruna had walked in and was surprised to see that Usagi was here on time. Ms. Haruna was teaching math when she saw that Usagi was sleeping on her desk again. "Usagi what is the answer to this question" asked Ms. Haruna.

Usagi woke up and looked at the bored. " x equals 3 over pie" said Usagi before she fell back asleep.

"That's right" said Haruna as she turned and faced the board again. Makoto and Ami just stared at there friend in shock. School continued as normal and soon it was over. They started heading to the crown but Usagi bid her friends fair well before she took off to the park.

Usagi walked around the park for a little while. 'I better do something quick before the others suspect something more then they already do. It just that I don't want it. The only thing I really did want they took away from me. They want me to be with Mamoru but I can't. I don't love him. I don't love any guys. But if they found out I was a lesbian then they would be royally pissed because I have to marry Mamoru and have Chibi-Usa' thought Usagi as she sat down at a bench.

Usagi was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that some one sat next to her. "So what is eating you moon face" said the person.

Usagi quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person before squealing with delight. "Galaxia. I missed you" said Usagi before she gave her friend a hug.

Galaxia returned the hug and took a deep breath and breathed in Usagi's sent. 'Smells like vanilla and roses' thought Galaxia. "I missed you too" mumbled Galaxia.

"Now that your back you won't leave me again, right?" asked Usagi as she looked up from Galaxia's embrace.

"I never wanted to leave you. I heard you whistle earlier but I couldn't get here any faster. Sorry" said Galaxia as drew Usagi in even closer.

"Don't be you're here now, that's all that matters" said Usagi as she kissed Galaxia's shoulder and rested her head on Galaxia's chest.

"That's right I am here now, and I won't ever leave you again" said Galaxia as she kissed the top of Usagi's head.

"I have about an hour before I have to meet my scouts. Where are you staying?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know yet. When I got here I had to find you first" said Galaxia.

"Let's go back to my house and we can figure things out from there" said Usagi.

"Alright" said Galaxia as she let go of Usagi.

They then proceeded to Usagi's house. After about a 10 minute walk they entered Usagi's home. "Hello Usagi, who is your friend" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Mom this is my friend Galaxia" said Usagi.

"Nice to meet you" said Galaxia.

"It's nice to meet you to" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Mom Galaxia needs a place to stay, can she stay here" asked Usagi with hope in her eyes. 'I really don't want to lose one of the only real friends I have' thought Usagi.

Galaxia just stared at Usagi in shock. "Usagi, as much as I would like to help out your friend there is just no room in our house" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"She can stay in my room with me, please mom" said Usagi.

"Well what about Chibi-Usa, she stays in there now. You can't kick our your own cousin" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Let her stay with Mamoru. She loves him" said Usagi.

"Usagi, She is not his responsibility" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well she is not my responsibility and yet you dumped her on my. You expect me to take care of her, to share everything with her. When she treats me badly and I defend my self I get yelled at. That isn't fair. You took everything I had and gave it to her, well its about time I got it back" said Usagi. Galaxia just watched the fight between mother and daughter commence.

"Your right Usagi. We did just dump her on you and you are also right we did give her most of your stuff with out your consent. If you willingly wish to share your stuff with your friend here then she may stay. I will just have to think of another room for Chibi-Usa to stay in" said Mrs. Tsukino with a smile.

"Ooo thanks mom" squealed Usagi has she hugged her mom.

"Your welcome. Is that alright with you Ms. Galaxia" said Mrs. Tsukino as she let go of her daughter.

"Yes that's fine thank you" said Galaxia. 'Sharing a room with Usagi. This is going to be fun' thought Galaxia.

"We better get going Galaxia. We have to meet my friends" said Usagi.

"Oh. Yes. I will see you later. Again thank you" said Galaxia as she and Usagi walked out the door.

Usagi and Galaxia then headed to the Crown. About half way there Usagi's communicator went off. "Usagi, There is a yoma at the mall so we are going to be a little late. Will call you as soon as it is destroyed. For now head to the Crown and be careful" said Mars.

Usagi nodded and then hung up. "So shall we transform now or when we get to the mall?" asked Galaxia.

"But she said to" but Usagi was cut off.

"Screw'm" said Galaxia.

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Screw'm" repeted Usagi. "Moon eternal make up" yelled Usagi as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Galaxia crystal power make up" yelled Galaxia as she transformed into Sailor Galaxia.

Both of them ran off to the mall. They leapt on to a taller building so they could see the fight that was going on between the other scouts and the Yoma in the street. "For right now lets just watch them" said Eternal Sailor Moon. Galaxia nodded as they watched the fight.

"Dam, we are getting our asses kicked" said Uranus.

"I no what you mean" said Jupiter.

"We need Usagi" said Neptune.

"No she would just get in the way" said Chibi-Moon.

"We need to keep her safe so crystal Tokyo can happen" said Pluto

Mercury did you find a weak spot yet" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"No not yet I am still trying to find one" replied Mercury.

"And they forced you to quite why?" said Sailor Galaxia.

"I don't know" said Eternal Sailor moon.

"Oh yes I meant to tell you that some of the other scouts are coming here. They already set up an apartment thing form themselves. But the point is, we would like you to be our leader" said Galaxia.

"I would be honored to lead you guys" said Eternal sailor moon.

Galaxia smiled as she looked down and then shuttered. "Alright I am going to end this before some one gets killed" said Galaxia before she launched her attack and destroyed the Yoma.

"Come on we better bet them back to the Crown before they suspect its us" said Eternal Sailor moon.

"Right" said Galaxia as they left for the arcade.

"What the hell was that all about" asked Uranus.

"I'm not sure" said Saturn as she and the other scouts saw the two figures jump from building to building, until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Are they friends or enemies" asked Chibi-Moon.

"Well they did save us time so I would say allies. This gives Dr. Tomoe a run for is money now" said Minako as she and the rest of the scouts de-transformed.

"Right but better head to the crown, Usagi is waiting" said Michiru. 'Usagi I need to talk to you. I need to know what is running through your head. I miss my cheerful Usagi' thought Michiru.

"Guys I think something is wrong with Usagi" said Makoto as they began walking to the crown.

"What do you mean" asked Mamoru.

"Well she showed up to class on time and even figured out a math problem that I was having difficulty with" said Ami.

"She has been more distant lately too" said Rei. 'Usagi why are you avoiding us. Me I love you' thought Rei.

"I guess will have to ask her, then" said Minako.

"She has been avoiding the question or lying about anything she says on that topic" said Hotaru. 'Usagi why. I need you, love. Why won't you be open to me' thought Hotaru.

"In any case we better go, it is getting pretty late" said Setsuna as Minako grabbed her hand and intertwined there fingers. The group they head off to the crown.

"Usagi, just to let you know, but using the relaxation methods and concentrating on what you looked like when you were on the astro-plan near the end, you can change your look, so that you look like you did there" explained Galaxia as she sat next to Usagi in a booth.

"Alright cool. Thanks for the tip" said Usagi. The bell of the crown rung and seen her friends and boyfriend walked in and walked over to her.

"Who is your friend" asked Haruka.

"This is Galaxia, she has been keeping me company since I have been waiting for an hour" said Usagi as Rei, Hotaru and Michiru glared at galaxia burning with jelousy.

"Sorry about that koneko, we got held up" said Haruka.

The rest of the meeting fell through seeing as Usagi had her new friend and they didn't want to discuss scout business in front of her. Ami checked Usagi's homework and was shocked to see that it was alright and that Usagi had even figured out the bonus question to which Ami hadn't done as of yet.

Eventually there little get together ended and Usagi, Galaxia and Chibi-Usa headed back to the Tsukino residence. Chibi-Usa was shocked when Galaxia entered there home and even more shocked when she proceeded to Usagi's bed room were she learned that Galaxia was now living with them and that for the night Chibi-Usa was to stay in Usagi's room but tommrow she was going to be sleeping some place else from now on. "Good night Galaxia" said Usagi as she crawled into bed with Galaxia.

"Night Usagi" said Galaxia.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 2. So did you like it, hate it? Anyway who do you think Usagi should be paired with, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru, or Galaxia. And which scouts should come? They can be any scouts from the series. Please no made up scouts. Well don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Woot go me chapter 3. it pays to be a senior woot. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Usagi woke up the next morning as her alarm clock buzzed. "Turn that dam thing off" said Galaxia grumpily.

"Sorry, lover but I have to go to school unfortunately" said Usagi as she sat up.

"Skip" said Galaxia as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Usagi's tiny waist.

"I'd love to but how would I get around it?" asked Usagi.

"Easy get ready for school, and then leave for school. Then we just don't go to school" said Galaxia as she kissed Usagi's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plain" said Usagi as she got up and got dressed. "Wait a second, I have an idea" said Usagi with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Usagi then walked over to the phone in her room and dialed a number. "Hello is the administration office of Tokyo University?" asked Usagi.

"Why yes it is. How may I help you?" said the women on the other side of the phone.

"Well my name is Tsukino Usagi and I along with my friend Galaxia were set up to take the exams to see if I was ready to enter college next week. But my school didn't do it's job and lost all the paper work. So I was hoping that instead I could just take a series of tests in mathematics, English, Spanish, history, and science, so I could test out of college" said Usagi.

"Well I don't see the harm in that. Let me go through the data bases to see if you were registered first" said the women. Usagi picked up her sliver crystal and used it to insert her name in the data base. "Alright Usagi and Galaxia I have found your name and yes you were set up to enter, but I can quickly change that however please note that the only opportunity to test out is this morning at eight" said the women.

"Alright we will be there, thank you" said Usagi before she hung up. Usagi then turned and faced Galaxia. "Why not just finish school since we already know everything we need to" grinned Usagi.

"Nice. Haha this way you won't need to go back to school. But we leave every morning at the same time cause we would be so screwed if your parents found out that you are not going" said Galaxia as she got ready.

Once they were done getting dressed they then headed down stairs for breakfast. "Usagi this is the second time that you are up early" said Mrs. Tsukino as she walked in to the dinning room with some eggs and bacon.

"Yeah I know, but if you want I can stop" said Usagi.

"No I like the change Usagi" said Mrs. Tsukino. Usagi just smiled at her mom as she began to eat her breakfast. "Galaxia do you go to Usagi's school too?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yeah I do" said Galaxia as she took a sip of orange juice.

"We better get going" said Usagi as she finished her last bite and stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Tsukino" said Galaxia as she too got up and headed out the door with Usagi.

After they got on the bus and rode it for about 25 minutes they got off and entered the compose grounds and headed to the admissions office. Once they got there they had about a 15 minute wait. Soon they were taking there exams. Around 1:30 they were done. The women at the desk said that since they were all multiple choice that they could get there results at 2. She then handed them two meal tickets and sent them off to get lunch. At 2 they arrived back and were greeted by the dean of the University. "What's going on?" asked Usagi as she and Galaxia walked in.

"What's going on is that you two scored the highest on these tests, then any one before you" said the Dean.

"Sweet, we are so done with school now" said Galaxia grinning.

"It's such a shame to lose to prize students such as your selves" said the Dean as he handed them there diplomas.

"Thank you" said Usagi with a smile.

With that Usagi and Galaxia left and started to the crown. They decided to cut through the park when they ran into a Yoma. "Moon eternal make up" yelled Usagi.

"Galaxia crystal power make up" yelled Galaxia.

"After you" said Moon.

"With pleasure" said Galaxia as she drew her sword however before she could strike the yoma to other attacks had hit and destroyed it. "About time you guys got here" said Galaxia.

"Dam I wanted to take a crack at it. Who are you by the way?" asked Moon.

"I am Sailor Aluminum Siren or Sailor Seiren" said Sailor Seiren.

"And I am Sailor Lead Crow or Sailor Crow" said Sailor Crow.

"Sailor Iron Mouse or Sailor Mouse. But out side just call me Missy" said Mouse.

"So Galaxia is she our new leader?" asked Crow as she detransformed along with the others.

"Yup" said Galaxia with a smile.

"Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet ya" said Usagi.

"So cool. We have an apartment we can go to" said Missy.

"Alright but first I really have to be. Wait here I'll be back" said Usagi as she ran off to the bathroom. About five minutes later she headed back to meet Galaxia and her new friends when she bumped in to some one. "Sorry, totally my fault" said Usagi.

"It's quite alright, odango" said the guy as he and his friends stop.

"Do you know who Galaxia is, we are trying to find her" said one of the guys.

"You know Galaxia? By the way my name is Usagi Tsukino" said Usagi.

"Were our are manors. This is Seiya and Yaten. I am Taiki" said Taiki as he pointed each one to there respective names.

"Moon face what is taking so long?" said Galaxia as she and the others approached the guys.

"Galaxia these guys say they know you" said Usagi as Galaxia stood next to her.

"Taiki, Yaten, Seiya" said Seiren.

"Guys I feel left out" said Usagi causing everyone to laugh.

"So she is our leader" stated Yaten.

"Yup, she is very powerful. Usagi they are the sailor star lights. Seiya is Sailor star fighter, Taiki is Sailor star maker, and Yaten is Sailor star healer" said Galaxia as she linked arms with Usagi.

"Odango doesn't look that strong" teased Seiya.

"Hey watch it" said Usagi in mock offence.

"Now now now" chided Galaxia.

"We better get going" said Yaten.

"We need to check out the apartment that the studio gave us" said Taiki.

"Odango you better give me a tour later" said Seiya.

"Here let us show you to our apartment" said Missy, to which they then proceeded to.

Rei, Hotaru and the rest of the scouts were gathered around a booth at the crown arcade, wondering what was going on with Usagi. 'Usagi-chan why have you been so distant lately, I want you not Chibi-Usa' thought Hotaru. "Does anyone know what is going on with Usagi" asked Minako, who was on Setsuna's lap.

"Not a clue" said Makoto.

"Koneko has been so distant lately" said Haruka as she wrapped a protective arm around Michiru's waist.

"She didn't even show up for school today" said Ami who then rested her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"She didn't" said a surprised Michiru. 'Usagi, love, what is wrong, tell me baby' thought Michiru.

'This whole Usagi thing is killing me. Usagi I'm suppose to be your best friend yet why wont you talk to me' thought Rei. "Did you guys know that there was a yoma earlier today" said Setsuna.

"Really" questioned Chibi-Usa.

"Oh yeah I heard about that but apparently some other people beat it a few moments after it appeared. It didn't even have a chance to steal a heart crystal" replied Mamoru.

"Guys I think we should try and find Usagi and then have her talk to us" said Ami.

"Sounds like a plain" said Haruka.

"Guys Yoma" shouted Hotaru as she pointed to the one out side the crown.

The scouts nodded to each other and then transformed. Venus then called Usagi.

Usagi was getting to know everyone else well except the star lights. She was enjoying her new friends company and the flirtatious Galaxia who had moved Usagi on to her lap and wrapped an arm around her. "This is going to be so much fun" said Usagi excitedly as Seiren nodded in agreement.

"I'm starving is anyone else hungry?" asked Seiren as she got up from Crow's lap.

"I am" said Usagi.

"Think of all the ass we are going to kick" said Galaxia.

"What's that noise?" asked Missy.

"Moon face I think your other communicator went off" said Galaxia.

"Oh yeah" said Usagi as she answered it.

"Usagi, there is a yoma out side the Crown. Once it is destroyed I'll call you and let you know. After which come to the Crown alone" said Venus.

"Alright" said Usagi before she hung up leaving a shocked Venus.

"So what do we do now?" asked Seiren as she swallowed a bite of ice cream.

"Easy, we go and help them but we just site and watch, then kill the Yoma before it kills or hurts anyone" said Usagi.

"Alright let's go" said Galaxia as she stood and carried Usagi bridal style to the battle. The rest of the other Sailors transformed and followed suit.

All of them excluding the star lights sat on the Crown's roof and watched the fight below. "I feel like such a stalker" said Moon who was still in Galaxia's arms bridle style.

"I prefer to think of it as observation from far way with out the intention of them finding out" said Seiren.

"That's one way to put it" said Mouse.

"Uranus World Shaking" yelled Uranus.

"Mars Flame Sniper" yelled Mars.

There compound attack hit and the yoma just took it in. "Mercury have you found a weakness yet?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Deep Submerge" yelled Neptune.

"Deadly scream" yelled Pluto.

"Venus love and beauty shock" yelled Venus.

There attack hit but to no avail. "Dam it. Won't this thing just die already" said Jupiter.

"Chibi-Moon look out" said Saturn as she pushed Chibi-moon out of the way and took the blunt of that attack.

"That would be our cue" said Moon as Galaxia let her out her arms so that she could stand up and launch an attack. Saturn screamed out in pain and the yoma was about to make it's finishing attack when something it from behind.

"So the Starlights are here" said Lead Crow as she jestured to the building diagnaly.

"I guess but I will finish it off now. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" said Sailor moon. The attack was aimed, fired and hit causing the yoma to dust on impact.

"We better get going before they chase after us" said Mouse.

"Why would they do that?" asked Crow.

"Because it is the second time we have helped them" said Galaxia.

"Let's go they are going to call me soon" said Moon to which the others nodded and they then headed back to the apartment.

"Who are they" asked Neptune as she and the others watched them leave.

"Don't know" said Pluto.

"Who ever they are, they are extremely powerful" said Uranus.

"Saturn are you alright" asked Mars.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am a fast healer" said Saturn.

"I better call Usagi and tell her to come now" said Minako after she and everyone else de-transformed. The others nodded in agreement as Minako called.

"That was so fun" said Seiren.

"Yeah, some of those scouts are pretty hot" said Crow as Seiren sat down on her.

"Like who?" inquired Usagi.

"Neptune and Saturn" said Seiren.

"And Mars" chimed in Missy.

"I have to agree with you guys on that" said Usagi. Galaxia just gave a distasteful look. "What jealous?" smirked Usagi. Galaxia just huffed. "Don't get all huffy with me" said Usagi in mock seriousness.

Just then Usagi's communicator went off. "Usagi, its me. The yoma is gone now so it is safe for you to come to the Crown now. Come alone" said Minako.

"Fine whatever. See you in a few" said Usagi in a huffy tone before she hung up.

"Now who's huffy" grinned Galaxia.

Usagi walked over to Missy and then gave her a kiss on the lips. After she broke the kiss she then turned to face a shocked and huffy Galaxia. "Still you. See you in a little bit" smirked Usagi as she walked out and head to the crown.

Usagi arrived at the crown about 15 minutes later. When she walked in she saw her other friends sitting around their normal booth. "Usagi" said Rei, Michiru and Hotaru at the same time.

"Usako" said Mamoru as he got up and kissed his girlfriend. Usagi had a hard time trying to had her disgust and hurl. So she forced herself to kiss back trying hard not to vomit. However, only Rei, Hotaru and Michiru noticed that Usagi's fists were clenched and visibly shaking.

Mamoru had broken the kiss and had sat back down and tried to pull Usagi onto his lap. "No I'm fine I don't feel like sitting" said Usagi after she stood back up.

"What has gotten into you koneko?" asked Haruka.

"Ditching school is not going to help you full fill your duty when you become queen" said Setsuna.

"Not to mention you stilled need to know motherly and wife duties" said Makoto.

This of course caused Usagi's fist to shack harder. "Your right. Sorry, I don't know what came over me" said Usagi.

"It was probably that Galaxia girl that moved in with us" said Chibi-Usa.

"Hey leave Galaxia alone" said Usagi shortly.

"Usagi-chan what has gotten into" asked Rei softly.

Just then Minako let out an earpersing scream. "Minako what is it?" asked Ami.

"It's the star lights" said Minako.

"Really, no way" said Hotaru as she looked behind Usagi to see them.

"Who are the star lights" asked Usagi.

"They are the single hottest band out right now" said Minako.

"Don't tell me you are going to start drooling over guys now" said Setsuna.

"No not a chance" said Minako before she kissed Setsuna.

"Yes but who are they, as in names" asked Mamoru.

There kiss was short livided when "Odango" said the voice of one of the star lights.

This caused Usagi to turn around. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten you are the star lights?" questioned Usagi as they walked over.

"Yup the that's what we meant when we said that the studio hooked us up" said Yaten.

"Usagi you know the star lights" said Rei trying to hide her jealousy over the three men that were now drooling over Usagi.

"Hi am am Chibi Mamoru and that would be my girlfriend" said Mamoru some what possesivly.

"Odango you owe me a tour, so lets get going" said Seiya as he Yaten, and Taiki dragged Usagi out of the crown, leaving behind a shocked group of scouts and a jealous Michiru, Rei, Hotaru and Mamoru.

* * *

Alright that is chapter 3. Go me. Woot. I know the whole college thing is a stretch but it is needed plusI don'treally have any good school ideas so this makes it easier. Just go with it.So what do you think? Good bad? Anyway who do you want to be paired with Usagi? Anyway if you would like more villains or other non made up scout people please tell me. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright chapter 4, woot. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

Usagi had given the star lights a tour around Tokyo. After which they ended up back at Seiren, Crow, and Missy's apartment. Once there Usagi collected Galaxia and they headed home and went to bed. The next morning they got up. "Galaxia I think we should tell my mom" said Usagi.

"What why" asked Galaxia.

"Well she is bound to figure it out sooner or later" said Usagi as she got up and got dressed.

"Good point but what are we telling her" said Galaxia as she followed suite.

"Everything" said Usagi.

"Are you sure?" asked Galaxia. Usagi just gave her a look and Galaxia shut right up.

"Mom" yelled Usagi down the stairs.

With in a few minutes Mrs. Tsukino and come up to Usagi's room. "What's wrong Usagi?" asked her mother full of concern.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I will try" said Usagi.

After about a half an hour a few phone calls and a transformation later Mrs. Tsukino began to get the picture. "Usagi, this is a lot to take in" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I know but I wanted you to know the truth before it blew up into one massive problem" said Usagi.

"I know and I appraiate that" said Mrs. Tsukino as she gave her daughter I hug.

"Mom there is more" said Usagi.

"How much more" asked her mother. Usagi then began to explain the second half of the story. "Usagi what they are doing isn't right. You should choose what you want to do. I know that you don't love him, Heck even I noticed you swung that way" said Mrs. Tsukino with a smile causing Usagi to blush. "I do love Chibi-Usa, Usagi but you can not raise a child well with out love" said her mother as she stood up to leave. "Usagi this will take some time to get use to but whatever you do and chose I will always be proud of you and I will always love you" said her mother as she turned to leave the room to call Usagi's school to say that Usagi wasn't going to be attending anymore.

"In that case do you mind if I date your daughter" blurted Galaxia causing Usagi to blush.

"If being with you makes her happy then I don't see why not. Just try not to make to much noise" said Mrs. Tsukino as she turned winked at the newly formed couple and then left the room.

"Well that went better then expected" said Usagi with a smile.

"Yeah, so how about it moon face will you be my girlfriend" asked Galaxia.

Usagi walked over to Galaxia and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "Is there any reason for me to say no" said Usagi gently.

"Nope, can't think of one" said Galaxia as she gave Usagi another kiss.

Usagi and Galaxia then headed down stairs were Usagi's mom handed Usagi money to take Galaxia shopping and to breakfast. After which they returned to put Galaxia's things in Usagi's room. Once that was over with they headed to Seiren's apartment. This continued daily. Their new routine was to wake up whenever they felt like it, get dressed, forage for food, then go and hang out with there friends. At least one a day they had to save the other sailors asses. After which they would go back to the apartment and laugh about it until they called Usagi to come and talk to them. Once she got there the star lights would take Usagi away. This continued on for several weeks. Usagi still kept her relationship a secret from the rest of the world, however it was getting harder and harder to hide. Usagi had decided it would be easier just to stay at the age of 18. Usagi's mom had insisted that they go and get a driver's license to which Usagi and Galaxia passed with flying colors.

It was now Friday Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were all in Haruka's car driving down the road. "So why aren't you guys in school?" asked Setsuna.

"Religious holiday" said Rei.

"Thank God we got to a catholic school" said Haruka.

"Yeah other wise we would still be in school, like the others" said Hotaru.

"Is that Usagi?" asked Michiru as Usagi and Galaxia walked down the street.

"She looks to old to be koneko. This girl has the figure of a girl about 18" said Haruka.

Usagi then turned her head and Hotaru caught sight. "Hey I think it is" said Hotaru.

"Why isn't she in school?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm not sure but I am going to find out" said Haruka as she pulled the car over. They then proceed to get out of the car. They were right behind them "Koneko" yelled Haruka.

Usagi and Galaxia turned around and saw Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru and Setsuna coming toward them. "Oh shit" yelled Usagi. "Galaxia run for it" said Usagi as she began to sprint down the street.

"Right behind ya" said Galaxia as she ran after Usagi.

"Usagi" yelled Rei as she chased after them with the others.

Haruka was closer to Usagi. Usagi senced this and speed up. She and Galaxia then took a left and ran through the park. Haruka was unable to maintain her speed knowing that it was futile to chase them further. "Dam, koneko when did you learn to run that fast" said Haruka as the rest of them caught up.

"When did Usagi get that fast?" asked Hotaru.

"I have no idea" said Michiru.

"We better call another meeting only at my temple" said Rei.

"Good idea, the girls should be getting out of school in about an hour. So why don't we grab something to eat instead" suggested Setsuna.

"Sounds good to me" said Haruka. They walked back to Haruka's car and then drove off to the crown for lunch.

Usagi and Galaxia ran through the park. Once they crossed the park they stop seeing as they lost the others. After which they then proceeded to Seiren's apartment. Once they arrieved everyone else was in side having lunch. "Hey guys, whats up" greeted Usagi.

"Not too much" replied Crow.

"What about you guys?" asked Yaten.

"We were chased down by the some of the other scouts" said Galaxia.

"Yeah well now I can't hide in my older form either" complained Usagi.

"Don't worry baby. I won't them hurt you" said Galaxia as she embraced Usagi from behind.

"I know I love you" said Usagi as she turned so she could kiss Galaxia.

"I love you too" said Galaxia before they kissed.

"Do you mind" said Seiya.

Usagi and Galaxia broke apart and blushed slightly. "Now, what we were trying to say was that we got you guys little something to say congratulations on graduating and getting your license" said Taiki.

"So we bough you these" said Yaten has he each handed them a set of keys.

"Odango yours is a Enzo" said Seiya.

"Galaxia we got you a motorcycle seeing as you have a license for that" said Taiki.

"Cool thanks guys" said Usagi happily as Galaxia nodded to show her thanks.

"Don't worry about it odango" said Seiya.

"Come on its time to each lunch" said Seirin as she munched on some chips.

"Crow, Seiren are you two dating each other?" asked Usagi slyly. Both women blushed before nodding yes. "I knew it" said Usagi in a serious dective voice and tone. This of course caused everyone to laugh.

"Good job moon face that only took you how many weeks to figure out" said Galaxia with a grin as her girlfriend swatted her arm.

"Hey, lets go out and do something" said Missy as she finished her lunch.

"Like what?" asked Seiren.

"I don't know it, lets go see a movie or go to the park, something" said Missy.

"Alright sounds like fun" said Crow.

The group then left to do whatever activity Missy had planed. Usagi and Galaxia had taken there cars along with everyone else. Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Setsuna and Hotaru were all sitting in the crown arcade getting ready to order lunch. Mamoru and the rest of the inners walked in and over to them. "What are you guys doing here today?" asked Setsuna as Minako sat down on her lap.

"Half day" said Minako.

"Since when" asked Michiru.

"Since for like ever" said Makoto.

"I thought we told you guys this. Sorry" said Ami.

"Don't worry about it" said Haruka.

"So what did you guys do with your day off" asked Mamoru as Chibi-Usa positioned her self on his lap.

"Chased down an older version of Usagi" said Hotaru. 'Usagi what is going on with you. I need you baby come on tell me how I can help you' thought Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"Did Usagi come to school today?" asked Michiru.

"No, Ms. Haruna said that she dropped out but wouldn't tell us why" explained Makoto.

"What" said Setsuna.

"That's not good, she needs school so she can fulfill her role as queen" said Minako.

"What is Usako thinking?" wondered Mamoru as they saw a red Enzo stop out side the Crown.

"Wow, check out that kind of car. Who has the bank to afford one of those" said Haruka impressed as a blonde women got out of the drivers side of the car.

"What do you mean older?" asked Ami.

"Well it was Usagi but she looked around 18" said Hotaru.

"Yeah I have seen her like that at home" said Chibi-Usa.

"You mine like that" said a shocked Minako as Usagi got out of the Enzo and her and her other friends walked in and sat at a booth near the arcade.

"Hey moon face look" said Galaxia as she gestured to the other scouts and Mamoru.

"Oh great" said Usagi.

"Usa-chan I had know idea that they were here, I'm sorry. We can leave if you want" said Missy.

"Don't worry about it. You had know idea of knowing that they were going to be here. Anyway lets just enjoy our food" said Usagi looking at the menu but found at hard to concentrate as Galaxia began rubbing her thigh under the table.

"Odango" called Seiya as he and the rest of the star lights came in.

"Seiya were getting ready to order" said Usagi.

"Come join us" said Crow as she shifted Seiren onto her lap to make room for the other guys. The star lights then walked over and sat down with there friends. Seiya of coarse took a seat next to Usagi who was next to Galaxia.

This of course had Michiru, Hotaru, Rei and Mamoru burning with jealousy. "Maybe we should go talk to her" suggested Chibi-Usa.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Rei as she and the others got up and started heading over to Usagi.

"Usagi, I don't mean to be a bother but" said Missy before she was cut off.

"Usako" called Mamoru.

"Dam it. Why are they coming over here?" asked a really annoyed Galaxia.

"I don't know" said Usagi as the scouts stood in front of there table.

"Can we help you?" asked Crow.

"Usagi we need to speak to you" said Rei. 'Usagi I can't stand the fact that you don't want to be near me. It's killing me' thought Rei.

"Alright. Hey waiter change my order to a shot of your hardest liquor" said Usagi which caused Galaxia and them to snicker, well Rei and the other scouts stair in shock. The waiter then came over with a shot and the bottle. "Just leave the bottle" said Usagi.

"Usagi what has gotten into you? This isn't like you at all" said Setsuna.

Usagi then took a shot. "You don't know anything about me" said Usagi as she stood up.

"That's not true Usako, stop this childish behavior" said Mamoru.

"Shut the fuck up" said Usagi

"How dare you speak to me like that" said Mamoru as he lifted his hand to slap her, however some one caught is wrist.

"Don't even think about it" said Michiru. 'Like hell, am I going to let him hurt my Usagi' thought Michiru.

"Sorry Usako, I wasn't thinking" said Mamoru as he looked down in shame.

"Lets go some ware and talk in private were making a seen in front of these people" said Minako.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my friends" said Usagi.

"We are your friends" said Makoto.

"Well it doesn't seem like that at times" said Usagi sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

"You make me feel so trapped" said Usagi sadly.

"What do you mean by that koneko?" asked a confused Haruka as everyone but Rei, Michiru and Hotaru nodded there head in agreement. Michiru, Rei and Hotaru finally began to see the picture after Usagi confirmed their suspicion.

"Worry about later guys Yoma" said Ami.

"Usagi run and take cover" said Mamoru in a low tone as he and her court left.

"Should we help them or no?" asked Seiren.

Usagi took another shot before answering. "Yeah in a minuet."

"Don't worry about them moon face you have use" said Galaxia as she drew her girlfriend into an embrace and kissed her.

"I know, I love you" said Usagi after the kiss.

"I love you too" said Galaxia as she kissed Usagi again.

"Thanks for everything guys" said Usagi to her friends that were standing next to her.

"I hate to break up this heart felt moment but we should help them before those two yoma kill off your court" said Taiki.

"I suppose" said Usagi as she took one last shot before transforming.

* * *

Alright chapter 4 is done. Woot. So what did you think, love it hate it? I am trying to get Galaxia as a character to post stuff under but I haven't heard back in like a week.SoI don't know how it's going to work out.Anyway don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Ahaha the more reviews the sooner I'll up date. Promise. Later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright chapter 5. Woot. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"Venus" shouted Pluto as Venus was slammed into a building by the yoma. 

"I'm alright" said Venus as she slowly got up.

"Uranus world shaking" yelled Uranus as the attack hit with little affect.

"Mars Flam sniper"

"Neptune Deep Submurge" yelled Neptune as there combined attack hit the yoma doing some damage.

"Dam it" said Jupiter as she charged at one of the yoma, managing a few hits but then was thrown back.

"Have you found a weakness yet?" asked Chibi-moon as Tuxedo mask protected her from another attack.

"Not yet but I am close to finding it. I am almost certain" said Mercury.

"Mercury look out" said Mars as she pushed her friend out of the way of the attack.

"Mars are you alright?" asked Saturn.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Mars as she struggled to stand up.

"Is it just me or are they getting stronger" asked Venus.

"No they are getting stronger" said Neptune.

"Maybe if we combined all of our attacks, then we can beat it" suggested Pluto.

"Right" said the other scouts as they then launched an attack at the Yoma causing dirt to fly up into the air.

"I think that did it" said Jupiter.

"About time" said Uranus.

"Hold on a second I am still getting powerful readings from of there" said Mercury who was on her laptop.

"No way" said Pluto once the smoked died down revealing the Yoma.

"No matter what you do your attacks will never be strong enough to beat us" taunted the yoma. Just then something hit the first yoma and it cried out in pain.

"What was that?" asked Venus.

"Who are you" screamed the Yoma.

"Breaking through the evil darkness, we are the wondering shooting stars" said three female voices.

"Sailor Star fighter" said Fighter.

"Sailor star maker" said Maker.

"Sailor star healer" said Healer.

"Sailor star lights stage on" said the three starlight.

"Wow new scouts" questioned Venus.

"Chibi moon are they in the future" asked Uranus.

"No. None as ever mentioned them at all" said Mini moon.

"Star serious laser" yelled Fighter as her attack was launched at the Yoma, causing it great pain. After which the Yoma was meet with an attack from behind and it then died.

"Shall we?" inquired Healer.

"Yeah let's go. She is waiting for us" said Maker as she watched as the other 5 scouts disappeared coming out as Usagi and the others. They then got into there cars and left. The star lights turned to leave.

"Wait were are you going?" asked Mars.

"Home" said Maker.

"If the heart snatchers our are enemies then we should be working together" said Mini moon.

"Don't count on it. We have our own priorities" said Healer.

"How can you just say that? We could really use your help" said Uranus.

"Look we only help out because our leader doesn't want you to get killed" said Fighter as she and the other star lights left.

"Well that was a hell of a thing" said Haruka once the star lights had left and everyone de-transformed.

"Yeah we better go find Usagi" said Mamoru.

"I wouldn't waist your time" Michiru. 'Usagi please open up to me. How can I help you if you don't let anyone near you. I want to help you, I love you' thought Michiru.

"Why is that?" asked Makoto.

"She is most likely with her other friends" said Hotaru. 'Usagi Please let me in, my love' thought Hotaru.

"And she is still bitter about the confrontation in the crown today" said Rei. 'Usagi, baby come talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind' thought Rei.

"So what now" asked Minako.

"Nothing, look I don't know about the rest of you but I am beat. I just want to sleep" said Makoto.

"Sounds good. Lets meet at my temple tomorrow say at 11" said Rei.

"Alright sounds good" said Michiru

The scouts and Mamoru parted ways and returned to their respective homes. The next morning at 11 they were gathered out side of Rei's temple. "Did Usagi ever go home last night?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, her and Galaxia came home around midnight. They both had been drinking I don't think they were drunk. But I did learn that Usagi drives and that she owns that car you were drooling over Haruka" said Chibi-Usa.

"Seriously" said Haruka as Chibi-Usa nodded her head confirming what she said.

"What has gotten into Usagi?" asked Minako.

"I don't know. This isn't going to help her fulfill her duty as queen" said Setsuna.

"I bet it as something to do with Galaxia. She and Usagi are almost inspirable" said Chibi-Usa. This of course made Rei, Hotaru and Michiru very jealous.

"What about me brat" said Galaxia as she walked up the stairs and approached the other scouts.

"Galaxia, what have you done to Usagi?" said Mamoru.

"Nothing, I am just here to tell Chibi-Usa that if she was plaining on coming home for dinner that she should call home sometime with in the hour. That's all. Whatever you loser do on you own time that's not my business" said Galaxia as she turned to leave.

"Well it does involve you, especially when it comes to Usagi and her strange behavior" said Ami.

"She never acted like this until she met you, so obviously you are to blame for this problem" said Minako.

"So what. Usagi is happy that's all that should matter" said Galaxia.

"It matters because you are screwing up her future, that she has been working so hard for" said Setsuna.

"Says you. You don't even know what she wants" said Galaxia.

"Of course we know what she wants. She wants to marry Mamoru" said Chibi-Usa.

"And then have you. What surprised I know that. Usagi told me all about it. I know everything. Usagi doesn't keep anything from her friends. But here is a little tip for you brat. Your living on barrowed time" said Galaxia before she left and got in the red Enzo.

"What did she mean by that" asked Hotaru.

"She might be trying to hurt Usagi and you, Chibi-Usa" said Setsuna.

"Right so we better find Usagi and make sure she is alright" said Mamoru.

"That won't work. We need a different approach" said Rei.

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"I agree with Rei. I don't think that Galaxia is trying to hurt Usagi or Chibi-Usa. I think it is something else but what I don't know" said Michiru.

"Worry about it later guys. Yoma" said Ami as she transformed. The rest of the scouts then followed suit.

"Dam it. I am still beat from yesterday's fight" said Uranus.

"Yeah worry about our lack of energy later, we have to focus on killing this thing before it hurts anyone" said Venus.

"Right" said the rest of the scouts.

"Chibi moon look out" said Tuxedo mask as he took a hit for his daughter.

"We are getting our asses kicked by this thing" said Jupiter.

Just then a totally different attack hit the yoma causing it to scream out in pain. "Traveling a great distance from across the stars to break through the evil darkness we will stand and fight, sailor star lights stage on" said the three star lights as they appeared.

"Star gentle uterus" said Maker. The attack hit the Yoma and it cried out in pain. The yoma was then hit by another attack and was then killed. The star lights then left before they had another confrontation with the scouts.

The scouts were still in shock after the mysterious lights had saved them once again. This continued on word for the next few days. The scouts would get them selves into a fight the star lights would save them and then some one else would finish off the yoma. The only thing that the scouts noticed was there were about four or five of them. Know one has spoken to Usagi and Galaxia since that day. However they did run into each other every now and then. The scouts and Mamoru were currently sitting in the crown.

"So does anyone have a clue on who these star lights are?" asked Minako.

"No not a clue" said Rei.

"Who ever they are we are lucky that they are helping us" said Haruka.

"Yeah but I can't help but wonder who finishes the Yoma's off" said Hotaru.

"Yeah there are about 5 others that watch the fights. It could be one of them" said Setsuna.

"Worry about it later guys. My sensors say that there is a Yoma at the park" said Ami.

"Right we better go" said Chibi-Usa as she and the others transformed.

After they were done transforming they then ran to the park. The star lights were already fighting with the yoma, well more like playing with it. The yoma was getting beat pretty badly. "Will if it isn't the other Sailor scouts" tauted the Yoma before Healer gave it a quick kick in the mouth.

"Why don't you guys leave before you get in the way" said Maker.

"We can't do that we are protectors of this planet. Besides you may need our help" said Mars.

"We don't need your help, it is the other way around. It is you who need us" said Fighter.

"Wanna had" asked a person who was sitting in the tree with two others.

"Sure" said Fighter.

"Who are you people" asked the Yoma.

"Sailor Iron Mouse" said Mouse as she jumped down.

"Sailor Lead Crow" said Crow as she jumped as well.

"Sailor Aluminum Seiren" said Seiren as she came down as well.

"Just how many sailors are there" asked Venus.

"Not sure, but at least they are here to help us" said Mini moon.

The star lights then backed off after deciding that there other sailors might want to take a creak at the yoma. After about fifteen minutes they got board and the yoma distroyed from an attack that hit it from behind. Just then Kaorinite appeared. "You sailor scouts are really starting to annoy me" said Kaorinite.

"We won't let you win Kaori" said Pluto as the other scouts got ready to attack.

"So were did all of these other sailors come from then?" asked Kaorinite.

"Easy we stand to protect all that is right. We stand by for a free future for everyone" said Fighter.

"I know that sounds cheesy but we will stand by it and our leader no matter what" said Mouse.

"Oh really" taunted Kaorinite as she landed on table.

"Yes really" said Lead Crow as a matter of fact voice.

"How rude, who puts there feet on the table" said Aluminum Seiren.

"Sorry" said Kaorinite as she took to the air once again.

"There that is better" said Aluminum Seiren with a smile.

"Don't worry about her she can be a little spacey" said Lead Crow.

"Are these guys for real?" asked Jupiter.

"They have to be, I mean look at what they did to that Yoma" said Mercury.

"Yeah they made what the star lights did to eat look like a joke" said Venus in a joking manor.

"That's beside the point. So were is this estmeed leader of yours. Dr. could use people like you on our side" said Kaorinite.

"Thanks but now thanks were not for sale" said Iron mouse.

"That's a shame. Were did sailor moon run off to" asked Kaorinite.

"Well you see the thing is" stared Tuxedo mask but was cut off by another voice.

"Those sailor scouts over there decided to put her out to pasture, after saying she was pretty useless except for what they wanted her to do" said the voice.

"How dare you accuse us of that" said Chibi moon.

"You don't know anything about our relationship" said Tuxedo mask.

"That's were your wrong cape boy. I don't hide anything from my friends or scouts" said another voice.

"Who the hell are you" yelled Uranus.

"Thank you I was just about to say that myself" said Kaorinite.

"I am the sailor scout of the galaxy and one of the strongest scouts in the galaxy. Sailor Galaxia" said Galaxia as she step over into view.

"I am the champion who fights for all those who cry out for peace. I am that champion for all of those who chose there future. I stand for love and justice. Ally to good nightmare to you. I am the one and only Sailor Eternal Moon."

* * *

Alright that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. So did you like it, hate it. Anyway the question now is would you like to see like play girl usagi or no. if yes who would you like to see her with and why. If I did this I might just add in one other scout but I'm not sure I will even do it. Don't forget to review. The more i get the quicker i'll update. Anyway later peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright chapter 6 woot. Thanks to all who reviewed. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Sailor Moon, you seem different" said Kaorinite.

"No really" said moon in a sarcastic voice as the iron mouse and the others giggled.

"Sailor moon, you should get out of here right away" said Tuxedo mask.

"Shut up" said moon as her court and prince stared at her in shock.

"What's with the attitude sailor moon. Do we have a personal problem with your scouts" taunted Kaorinite.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Aluminum Seiren.

"Is little idi biddi sailor moon having a fight with her wittle friends" taunted Kaorinite.

"That's it" said Moon before she launched herself at Kaori. Soon they were both on the ground. Moon was on top of kaori's stomach, sitting up, rapidly punching her in the face. "Shut the fuck up. This is what you get when you fuck around with me. You stupid bitch I wouldn't have to beat the shit out of you if you didn't try to hurt people" said Moon as she continued to hit Kaorinite well bitching about different things.

The scouts watched the brutal beating. "Do you think we should pull her off yet, Sailor Galaxia" asked Iron Mouse.

"In a few momen" said Galaxia but was cut off when there was a sicking crack coming Kaorinite. "That would be our cue" said Galaxia as she and Lead crow walked over. "Moon baby, come on let its go" said Galaxia as she and Crow pulled her off.

"That felt good" said Moon.

"You stupid bitch, I'll make you pay for this" said Kaorinite before she disappeared.

"Well I think that went well" said Healer.

"Let's go" said Moon as she and the star lights, and the others started to leave.

"Sailor moon" said Mars.

"Yes" said Moon.

"What are you doing?" asked Venus lamely.

"Leaving with my friends and honey," said Moon as transformed along with everyone else there.

"Wait a second you guys always hang out with Usagi" said Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah what's your point" said Galaxia.

"So then you knew all along who we are" stated Ami.

"Yeah pretty much" said Seiya.

"But why help us?" asked Makoto.

"Because Usa-chan didn't want you guys to die. She may be royally pissed at you but she doesn't want you to die" said Missy.

"Come on guys lets go. I just want to hang out with my friends, get a cuddle up from my honey and have a couple of drinks of hard liquor" said Usagi as she began to leave with Galaxia and her other friends. Galaxia looked at Usagi, with concern because Usagi was turning pale white.

"Usagi we are your friends. Stop this nonsense right now. We have a future as husband and wife and a future child together. You need to stop this behavior at once. You should be learning how a good wife, mother and queen" said Mamoru.

"Shut up the fuck up Mamoru" said Usagi.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am your future husband, the father of our child. Not to mention the future king of the earth" said Mamoru as he walked over and grabbed her. He then realized what he was doing and let her go. "I am sorry Usako. I know we love each other I just hate the fact that you are being so distant. I love you my Usako" said Mamoru as he wrapped his arms around Usagi.

This caused Rei, Hotaru and Michiru to glare at him in jealousy. If looks could kill Mamoru would be six feet under from the glare that Galaxia was giving off. Eventually Mamoru stopped hugging her only he still didn't notice that Usagi had never returned the hug. "Moon face you alright you don't look to good" said Galaxia with concern.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. Anyway can we just go" said Usagi.

"Sure we can Usako" said Mamoru.

"Not with you Mamoru-san" said Usagi.

"Usako what are you saying my love. We already know the future, you are my wife, Chibi-Usa is our daughter and we will one day rule crystal Tokyo together. We love each other very much. You have to under stand that you need to prepare for our future" said Mamoru as he embraced Usagi.

"Get off me" demand Usagi.

"Usagi what has gotten into you? He is your prince" said Setsuna as she wrapped an arm around Minako.

"I hate you Mamoru. I hate you, I hate you" said Usagi as she finished the last part before collapsing. Of course Galaxia had moved in quickly and caught her before Usagi had hit the ground.

"Shit she is burning up" said Galaxia.

"Well that flue bug is flying around" said Crow.

"Let's just get her to the hospital" said Galaxia as she picked up Usagi in her arms as she turned to leave with the others.

"I will be taking my girlfriend to the hospital" said Mamoru.

"He is her prince charming, let him do it" said Minako as Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's get going" said Taiki.

"Were wasting time here" said Yaten as the started to walk away.

"Were do you think you are going" said Mamoru as he grabbed Galaxia be the arm.

"Look asshole I don't have time do deal with you right now. Besides did you not hear what she said before she passed out" said Galaxia.

"Usagi was delirious. She loves him very much" said Chibi-Usa.

"As I said before brat your time is limited. As for you Mamoru I don't have time do deal with you now let me go" said Galaxia.

"Not until you give me my girlfriend" demanded Mamoru.

"Get your hands off my before I am forced to castrate you. Right now we need to get her to the hospital" said Galaxia. Knowing that she was serious he let go and Galaxia and the others left.

It took the other scouts about 30 seconds after they left to follow after them. Taiki had phoned home and explained what had happened to Usagi. The Tsukino's said that they would meat them at the hospital. Few minutes later Galaxia, the starlights, Mamoru and all of the other scouts entered the hospital with the unconscious Usagi. "Can we get some help" yelled Galaxia as the Tsukino's walked in.

"My baby" cried Mrs. Tsukino.

"Here put her on the bed" instructed one of the doctors as he wheeled over a bed.

"What happened?" asked another as they proceeded down the hall.

"She just collapsed" said Seiren.

"Who are you people" asked one of the nurses.

"We are her parents and that is her brother" said Mrs. Tsukino as she pointed her family members.

"I am Galaxia. Usagi is my girlfriend" said Galaxia as the doctor looked at Mrs. Tsukino and to confirm what was stated. Mrs. Tsukino nodded her head saying that it was true.

"That's a lie. Usako is my girlfriend" said Mamoru.

"How can she. Usagi is a lesbian" said Mr. Tsukino.

"No she is Mamoru's" said Makoto.

Just then Usagi came too but was still out of it due to the high fever. "Galaxia, Galaxia were am I?" asked a frightened Usagi.

"You collapsed so I took you to the hospital" said Galaxia.

"The hospital. No I hate the hospital" said Usagi as she started to get up.

"We have a runner" said the doctor.

"Moon face, baby, your sick. The doctors are going to make you all better" said Galaxia as she lightly pushed Usagi back onto the bed and then kissed her forehead.

"Galaxia you seem to calm her down. We need you to come back with us, but keep talking to her" instructed the doctor. Galaxia nodded and continued to whisper soothing words into Usagi's ear as she was wheeled in to a room. A few minutes later the doctor had emerged from the room were Usagi was.

"She is stable now. Your daughter seems to have a really bad case of the fleu. Right now she is sleeping" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Mrs. Tsukino with relief evident in her voice.

The Tsukino's were the first to enter as they saw Galaxia by Usagi's side holding her hand. The smiled at the affection between two knowing that there wasn't anyone better for there daughter.

* * *

Alright that seems like a good place to stop. Yeah I know it is short but hey this chapter was necessary that and I am really tiered. Besides I needed a filler. Haha. Anyway did you love it, hate it. Let me know. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright back with chapter 7. woot go me. For once I didn't make her dad an ass. Haha sorry for the long wait. I had to write a paper. Not my favorite activity but it had to be done. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

A few hours later and Usagi still hadn't woken up. Galaxia was still at her side, holding her hand. "Galaxia, we are going to leave for little while" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Alright" said Galaxia.

"Would you like us to bring you back anything" said

"Some take out and a couple of magizens would be good" said Galaxia.

"Alright" said Mrs. Tsukino as she kissed her daughters forehead and head to the door.

"Make sure you take care of my sister" said Sammy.

"You got it lil' buddy" said Galaxia as she gave him a wink.

"Call us if she wakes up. We should be back in an hour" said Mr. Tsukino and Galaxia just nodded as the other Tsukino's left the room and entered the hall way.

"How's she doing?" asked Michiru.

"She is still asleep and will most likely be that way the rest of the night. So you can go home and come back tomarrow if you would like" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"What about Galaxia?" asked Seiren.

"She is going to stay here with Usagi" replied Sammy.

Seiren and the others nodded. Mamoru was fuming but decided that he didn't want chance anything with what were suppose to be his future in laws. The last thing he wanted was to upset them. The Tuskino's then left and Mamoru, Haruka, Setsuna, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Minako and Makoto got up to leave. "Michi aren't you coming?" asked Haruka.

"No you go a head Ruka. I think I am going to stay here" said Michiru.

"What" said Setsuna.

"Were going to stay until Usagi wakes up" said Rei as Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright call us when she wakes" said Mamoru as Hotaru, Rei and Michiru nodded in agreement. The other scouts and Mamoru soon left.

"Why are you guys staying here" asked Crow.

"Because we are Usagi's friends" said Hotaru.

"Right, that makes perfect sense. You just want her to get well enough so you can manipulate her and push her down a path that she doesn't want" said Missy.

"Were different then the others" said Rei.

"Yeah I bet" said Seiya.

"No really" said Hotaru.

"We don't exactly agree with everyone else" said Michiru.

"What do you mean?" asked Yaten.

"Usagi should choose her own future" said Rei.

"Everyone got to chose who they wanted to be with" started Michiru.

"And what they want to do. It seems unfair that Usagi doesn't get a say in what her life is" said Hotaru.

"I think Usagi meeting up with you guys was the best thing that ever happened to her" said Rei.

"Just don't hurt her like we did. Don't be afraid to feel like you will be ridiculed and left out if you don't go with the rest of the group" said Michiru.

The rest of them were just flabbergasted at what the three other scouts had just said. "Don't worry we won't" said Taiki.

"But you should tell Usagi that" said Missy.

"The first chance we get" said Hotaru.

"So we cool" said Rei.

"Yeah we cool" said Crow.

"But if you ever hurt Usagi we will be forced to kick your asses" said Seiren with a grin.

The time passed slowly and Usagi still hadn't woken up. Her parents came back and visited with Usagi for a while and then left again. The other scouts plus, Michiru, Rei and Hotaru had fallen asleep. Haruka had called Michiru but Michiru said she was staying here. Eventually they fell asleep in the chairs. When they awoke Usagi's parents greeted them each with a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks" said Michiru as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't worry about it" said Mr. Tsukino.

"So has she woken up yet" asked Sammy.

"Don't know. Galaxia hasn't come out at all" said Seiren.

In side Usagi's hospital room Galaxia had made her way onto Usagi's bed. Usagi's head was resting peacefully on Galaxia's shoulder. "Come on moon face wake up soon" said Galaxia softly before kissing the top of Usagi's head.

"Mmmm" stirred Usagi.

"Wake up moon face" said Galaxia as Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" said Usagi.

"Hey your self" said Galaxia with a smile as she kissed Usagi's forehead.

"You should be careful, you could get sick too" said Usagi.

"It would be worth it" said Galaxia as she stared lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Baby I love you" said Usagi as she cuddled closer to Galaxia.

"I love you too" said Galaxia causing Usagi to smile and snuggle closer to Galaxia.

"What happened?" asked Usagi. Galaxia then began to explain what happened and told Usagi not to worry about the hospital since she was planning on leaving her side until she was released. A few minutes later Usagi's family came in happy to see that there daughter was awake. They spent some time talking about various things until the doctor came in to examine Usagi. Seeing that she was doing much better then yesterday the doctor said that she could leave tomorrow morning.

A little while later Usagi's friends had filled in after here parent's left to go and get her some decent food. "Hey guys, what's up" said Usagi who was still very cuddly with Galaxia.

"Usagi gald to see your up" said Seiren.

"Its good to be up" said Usagi. "So did Galaxia really threaten to castrate Mamoru" asked Usagi as a grin started to break out.

"You know it" said Crow with a wink.

"I have never seen that man pale so fast" said Michiru as she, Rei and Hotaru walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" question Usagi.

"We better go and let them have there talk" said Taiki.

"Galaxia lets go" said Seiya.

"Like hell I'm leaving. I won't leave my girlfriend here alone with them" said Galaxia.

"Just let her stay. I don't want her to leave either" said Usagi as Galaxia kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry baby I wont leave you" said Galaxia as she cuddled in with USagi.

The rest of scouts left to go sleep in there nice warm beds except or Hotaru, Rei, Michiru, Usagi and Galaxia. "So what are you doing here" asked Usagi again.

"Usagi" started Rei.

"We came to apologies" said Hotaru.

"You shouldn't live a life that you don't want you" said Michiru.

"Despite what everyone else says or think's, you should live how you want to" said Rei.

"Were sorry for trying to turn you into something your not" said Hotaru.

"Usagi meeting your other friends was the best thing that could have happened to you" said Rei.

"Usagi no matter what happens, what you chose, we will always be proud of you. But most importantly we will always love you" said Michiru.

"You mean it" said Usagi.

"Yeah" said the trio with a smile.

"Alright then" said Usagi with a smile.

"So we are cool then right" said Hotaru.

"Mhm, 5 by 5" said Usagi with a smile.

"If you guys hurt my girlfriend I wont hesitate to harm you" said Galaxia seriously.

"Don't worry we wont" said Michiru.

"What about the others" asked Rei.

"Screw'm" said Usagi.

"What do you mean" said Hotaru.

"If some one doesn't like you for you. Then screw them, they are not worth your time. They are the ones missing out" said Usagi.

"Makes sense" said Michiru.

"Hey Usagi why did you drop out?" asked Rei.

"Oh that haha you see the thing about that" said Usagi.

"We already graduated college" said Galaxia.

"What" said the three other scouts. Usagi and Galaxia then proceeded to explain how they met and how Usagi is as old as she is.

"Very interesting" said Michiru.

"Got that right" said Hotaru.

"So now there is only one question left to ask" said Galaxia with a hint of mischief in there eyes to which Usagi was the only one that understood it.

"What's that?" asked Rei.

"Are you going to join my evil bad of gypsies" said Usagi.

"Come again" said Hotaru.

"She means do you want to join up with us" asked Galaxia.

"Yeah" said the other three right away.

"But we aren't as strong as you" said Michiru.

"Don't worry will help train you" said Galaxia with a smile.

"Michiru come here" said Usagi as she motioned for Michiru to come over by her.

"What is it Usagi-chan" said Michiru as she sat on the edge of the bed by Usagi.

"Michiru, do you ever think that you could be the target of a heart snatcher" said Usagi.

"No. I don't exactly I have a pure heart Usagi. You know that" said Michiru as she looked up to see Usagi smiling at her. "What" asked Michiru.

Usagi then reached up put her head over Michiru's heart. "Michiru, you knew it was wrong from the beginning and yet you did nothing. It takes more heart to admit that you are wrong and even more strength to swallow your pride and apologies. Michiru you care so much for this world and for me. Just because you do something dark or dirty does not mean you are a evil or a horrible person" said Usagi as her hand started to glow along with Michiru.

"Usagi what are you doing" said Michiru.

"I always knew you head a pure heart Michiru, you just needed to see it" said Usagi as Michiru's pure heart crystal appeared and formed the mirror and droped it on the bed before her crystal went back into her heart.

"Usagi" said Michiru before she flung herself on to Usagi and cried.

"Its ok Michiru" said Usagi.

After about five minutes Galaxia spoke up. "I hate to interupte this heart felt moment but that is my girlfriend your hugging on to for far to long" said Galaixa. This of caused everyone to laugh and Michiru to let go of Usagi.

"Don't worry baby no one could take your place" said Usagi before she kissed Galaxia on the check.

This caused Galaxia to blush before she realized thatUsgia was in the hospitle sick with the flue."Eww flue germs"

* * *

Alright that is chapter 7 for ya. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was disgined for some fluff. So now the question is should have a multipairing with usagi and one or two of the other scouts, while still using usagi/galaxia as the main focus point. If so then who would you like to see paired up with her? Well don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright here is chapter 8. Thanks to all who reviewed. If you guys don't like this chapter then let me know and I will do a rewrite. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Usagi was still in Galaxia's arms while Michiru stared at the mirror. Rei had moved to a position on Usagi's bed, while Hotaru had gotten up to find a bathroom. "So there really is no victim then" said Michiru. 

"Nope" said Usagi.

"That's great" said Rei.

Galaxia then looked at Rei, and Michiru with a glint of knowing and mischief in her eye. Usagi lined forward to hug Michiru. Galaxia then reached up and untied the string holding Usagi's hospital gown together. When Usagi pulled back her gown feel forward. This of course caused Michiru and Rei to blush like mad. "Ah ha" said Galaxia as she retied Usagi's gown.

"Galaxia what did you do that for" whined Usagi.

"For the distinct pleasure of learning that Rei and Michiru have a crush on you" said Galaxia she drew Usagi into her arms which caused Usagi to snuggle up close to her.

"I would exactly say crush is the right word" said Rei blushing like made.

"Oh and what would you call it" snickered Galaxia.

"More like madly in love with Usagi" said Michiru.

"Seriously" said Usagi.

"Yes Usagi-chan we love you" said Rei.

"I love you guys too" said Usagi.

"Does this mean we can be yours too Usagi" said Michiru with hope in her eyes.

"I want to have what Galaxia has with you" said Rei.

Usagi looked at Galaxia who just nodded and smiled in approval. "Alright you guys can be my girlfriends but so you know Galaxia is my main girl. I love her so much so I will be more physical with and spend more time with her then you guys" said Usagi.

"That's fine" said Michiru as she moved closer and laid down next to Usagi.

"As long as I am with you I'll be alright" said Rei as she laid down on top of Usagi so that her head was resting on Usagi's chest.

Usagi then turned her head and whispered something into Galaxia's ear. To which the two of them cracked up. "What's so funny, love" said Rei as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Bunny, what is it" said Michiru.

"I feel like Hugh Hefner. Haha think of all the possibilities" said Usagi. To which Michiru and Rei started laughing at.

"You are such a womanizer" said Galaxia teasingly.

"Shut up" said Usagi as she stuck out her tong playfully.

"What the hell is going on here" asked Hotaru as she and the other scouts returned from the hall way.

"Hot passionate lesbian sex you wanna join?" said Usagi.

"No no were good but thanks for offering" said Crow.

"So are all of you guys Usagi's girlfriends?" asked Seiren.

"Yup" replied Michiru and Rei as they cuddled closer to their love.

"But Galaxia will always have first dibs on my heart" said Usagi.

"I love you too Moon face" said Galaxia as she and Usagi were about to kiss. "Wait flue germs" said Galaxia.

"Dam it" said Usagi with a goofy grin.

"What is going here?" asked Mrs. Tsukino as she walked in the room with the rest of Usagi's family.

"Nothing to much. Michiru and Rei are now Usagi's girlfriends as well" said Galaxia.

"Hey dad, guess what" said Usagi with a smile.

"What is it sweety" said Mr. Tsukino.

"I'm Hugh Hefner" said Usagi causing her parents to chuckle as Usagi wrapped an arm around each of her new girlfriends.

"Who's he?" asked Sammy.

"When your older will tell you Sammy" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Ah man I feel so left out" complained Sammy.

"Don't worry about it squirt" said Galaxia as she winkined at him implying that she would tell him later. This of coarse caused Sammy to smile.

"You know I didn't think you could cram this many people to this small room" said Usagi.

"You can't your violating the fire code" said the doctor as he entered the room.

"Oh whoops sorry" said Missy.

"Yeah, Usagi we shall see you some time tomorrow" said Seiya.

"Call us when you get out" said Yaten.

"Alright" said Usagi before they left. All who remained were Michiru, Rei, Galaxia, Hotaru and her family.

"Let's see how your doing" said the doctor as he checked up on Usagi. "You seem to be doing quite well" said the doctor as he finished up.

"What can I say, I don't stay sick for long. I just want to get out of here" said Usagi.

"And you will by the looks of things you should be back to normal by tomorrow. Which means you can leave first thing in the morning after one last check up. If that goes well then you may leave" said the doctor before he left the room.

"Usagi this is great" said Hotaru.

"I know I won't have to be stuck in this hell hole any longer" said Usagi happily.

"You really hate hospitals don't you" said Galaxia.

"Yeah" said Usagi sadly.

"What happened?" asked Rei.

"Don't worry about it" replied Usagi before she yawned.

"Alright. Go back to sleep baby" said Galaxia as she leaned Usagi's head onto her shoulder.

Soon Usagi was fast asleep in the arms of her many girlfriends. "What happened?" asked Galaxia.

"When Usagi was six our cousin died in a hospital" said Sammy.

"I know this may sound harsh but people die in hospitals all of the time" said Michiru.

"Usagi was there when her cousin died. She saw her cousin die" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Poor Usagi" said Rei.

"Were they close?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah very. They used to play together all of the time" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Thanks guys. Because if you weren't here right now Usagi would be struggling to hold her sanity" said Sammy.

"Well we shall be back later. We are heading out to eat. Will bring back a pizza" said Mr. Tsukino as he lead is family out the door.

Hotaru sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the room and started to read a magazine. Galaxia, Rei and Michiru eventually fell asleep. A few hours later they woke up. Usagi then sat up on the bed and leaned into Galaxia's embrace. "So what do we do now?" asked Hotaru as she got up and walked over to her friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

Before Hotaru got answer Michiru's cell went off. "Its Haruka. What should I say?" said Michiru as she looked at the caller id.

"Tell her Usagi woke up but the doctor gave her something to help get her better faster. This then caused Usagi to fall back asleep" said Rei.

"Hello Ruka" said Michiru as she answered her phone.

"_Hey Michi" said Haruka from the other end._

"Haruka this isn't the best time right now. So if you called for something please state it" said Michiru cutting through all of the bull.

"_Sorry Michi. Anyway I just wanted to see if Usagi has woken up" said Haruka._

"She was up just in time for the doctor to take a look at her. After he gave her something to help her recover quicker. But this put her back to sleep" said Michiru.

"_Oh I see. Alright. Michi did you want to come home?" asked Haruka._

"No. Rei, Hotaru and I are going to stay here until she wakes up again. This way we can talk to her with out her running off" said Michiru.

"_Alright, just make sure you go easy on her. I love you Michi, bye" said Haruka._

"Don't worry I won't. Buy Ruka" said Michiru before she hung up her phone.

"So you guys are really going to stay with me until I get out tomarrow" said Usagi.

"Yup, I would much rather cuddle with my moon bunny then Haruka any day" said Michiru.

"Some here love" said Rei.

"You know me moon face I told you before that I wasn't leaving your side unless I really had too" said Galaxia before she kissed Usagi's cheek.

"Hey lets play a euchar. Losing team has to do whatever the winning time wants. However you can only pick one thing and it can't be realtated to sex" said Hotaru.

"Alright, sounds like Fun" said Usagi.

"Count me out. I am tiered so I think I'll go back to sleep" said Galaxia.

"Dibs on Usagi" said Michiru.

"Dam you Michiru" said Rei.

The girls moved into positions and the game started. It finished about an hour later, leaving Hotaru and Rei the victors. Had been deliberating what they were going to have Usagi and Michiru do tomorrow. After which they found one that they both liked. "Alright we have a come to a conclusion" started Hotaru.

"And that is" said Usagi.

"You and Michiru have to sing a duet tomarrow, at the crown, once you get out" said Rei.

"Why that" said Michiru.

"Because we want to hear you sound when you sing" said Hotaru.

"Alright fine" said Usagi.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Anyway way what do you think. Was it good bad? Like I said before if it was bad then I can do a rewrite. I don't plain on another couplings with Usagi but if there is something that you are burning to see then let me know and I'll think about working it in. Anyway don't forget to review. Haha I want to see 111 at least b/4 I update again. Well later peace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright back with chapter 9 woot. Thanks to all who reviewed. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"A yoma is attacking" said Michiru as she and the others looked at there communicator.

"We better go, unfornuently" said Hotaru.

"Will be back soon" said Rei, before she and Michiru each kissed Usagi on the cheek.

"Alright, when you get back I have something for you" said Usagi.

"Cool" said the trio before they left.

"Now where were we?" asked Galxai, with a smile as Usagi cuddled up close to her.

Over at the battle Usagi's court excluding Mars, Neptune and Saturn weren't there yet.

"Come on guys we can do it" said Venus as she sent an attack at the yoma.

"Mars flame sniper" said Mars.

"Deep submerge" said Neptune.

There combined attack hit the yoma. "Hey about time you guys got here" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Better late the never" said Mars.

"Sounds like something Usagi would say" said Jupiter as she launched her attack.

"You can not win" taunted the yoma.

"That's what you think" said several voices.

"Hey it's the other scouts" said Mini moon as she pointed out the obvious.

"No really" said Lead Crow.

"Lets just dust the yoma and worry about everything else later" said Maker.

"Right" said Healer.

"Enough talk. Star serious laser" yelled Fighter.

"Aluim Seiren Song" yelled Aluminum Seiren. Her attack hit and the Yoma was instantly dusted.

"Nice hit" said Neptune as all of the scouts de-transformed.

"Great job" said Crow before she kissed her girlfriend.

"Lets go" said Missy.

"Yeah" said Seiren as she and her other friends started to leave.

"Wait" said Mamoru.

"What do you want" said Seiya.

"Look the heart snatchers are our enemy. We should be working together" said Haruka

"Haruka is right. We should work together for the common good" said Makoto.

"We should all be working to the common gournd of crystal Tokyo. That why when Usagi and Mamoru take charge the world will already be at peace" said Setsuna.

"Like would join you in helping you destroy Usagi's happiness. I think not" said Taiki.

"We are not destroying her happiness. We are helping her fulfill her happiness" said Ami.

"Right that's why you manipulate her to form a future that she doesn't want with some one she doesn't love" said Yaten.

"My Usako loves me and our daughter very much. I'll have you know that I was planning on asking her to marry me once she got out of the hospital and I know that she will say yes" said Mamoru.

"Yeah mommy loves use. She will be excited to get married to daddy and to have me" said Chibi-Usa.

"Whatever. You just keep dreaming" said Missy.

"But know this when you wake up for your dream. You're in for a rude awaking" said Crow as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"You'll see what you have done to her and just how unhappy you made her" said Seiren before she and the others left.

"When will they see that she is happy with us" said Minako.

"Who cares what they think. We know that they are wrong that's all that matters right Michi" said Haruka.

"Sorry to cute this short Ruka but we really need to get back to the hospital" said Michiru.

"Why?" asked Chibi-Usa.

Hotaru was the first to answer after thinking up something quickly. "Well you see we got to see Usagi when she was resting. And they want to make sure we didn't catch any flue germs" started Hotaru.

"They already checked out the others so now it is our turn. After which we will just stay there with Usagi and her family and of course Galaxia. But they aren't letting anymore people to her room so we were just going to wait around until tomarrow morning" said Rei.

"Besides they probably think we died or something. I mean we said we were going out for caffeinated items and we have been gone for quite some time" said Michiru.

"Here will go with you" said Minako.

"No its fine" said Rei.

"Will call you when we know something" said Hotaru.

"Alright. By Michi" said Haruka before she kissed Michiru.

"By Ruka" said Michiru once the kiss was broken.

Michiru, Rei, and Hotaru head back to the hospital. Once they got back to the hospital the three girls waltzed into Usagi's room. Usagi had Galaxia's arms wrapped around her waist. Rei and Michiru had gotten into the position they were in before they had to leave. "Good fight" asked Usagi as she wrapped an arm around her two other girlfriends.

"Yeah and then the starlights and the others showed up" said Michiru with a smile.

"Yeah and they dusted the yoma" continued Hotaru.

"Then they got into an argument with the other members of you court. To which they were told to pretty much pull there head out of there ass in a round about way" finished Rei.

"Nice" said Usagi.

"Hotaru on that desk next to you, there are three watches. Can you bring them over here?" intruscted Galaxia.

"Sure" replied Hotaru as she picked up the watches and walked over to the bed.

"Alright guys these are your communicators with us" said Usagi.

"Sweet" said Rei.

"Yeah, now I can talk to you any time" said Michiru as she snuggled close to Usagi.

"True I never thought about that" said Rei as she too cuddled close to Usagi.

Usagi just smiled and cuddled with her girlfriends. Eventually they drifted off to sleep and woke up the next morning. Once the doctor was done with his check up on Usagi, he cleared her. Usagi sighed happily and then got up and put on some close. Usagi had on a purple spaghetti strap tank top, blue jeans and a pair of flip flops.

About half an hour later after filling out some paper work, Usagi, finally left the hospital. After some convincing that she would be fine her parents reluctantly let her go out with her girlfriends and friends. Hotaru and Missy seemed to take a liking to each other and spent most of the walk over to the crown off in there own little conversations.

Over at the crown the rest of Usagi court were sitting at the normal both eating lunch. "I wonder what is going on with Michiru, Rei and Hotaru" said Chibi-Usa.

"I'm not sure why? Is it that you have a crush on a sertine dark planet" said Minako as everyone laughed. Chibi-Usa just blushed and Setsuna wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"No but really do you guys think Usagi has woken up? I don't know about you guys but I don't think people who have the flue sleep this long" said Makoto before she kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"I can always call my mom since she works at the hospital. Besides Rei, Michiru and Hotaru don't seem to be calling us when Usagi wakes up. My mom would be a better source" said Ami.

Just then the bell jingled signaling that a costerm came in. "I wouldn't wais your time" said Minako as she looked at who walked in.

"Why is that" asked Mamoru.

Minako then glanced at the people who walked in again, before answering Mamoru. "Because Usagi is awake"

* * *

Alright there is chapter 9. Did you like it, hate it? So anway who would you like to see Hotaru with? Well don't forget to review. I want to see at least eleven reviews before I up date again. Later peace. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright back with chapter 10. woot. I knowIhave been neglecting my other fic, AChampion's Sacrifice, butI want to finish up this fic first. Then i will got back to that one.Thanks to all who reviewed. Enoy.

* * *

"How do you know she is awake?" asked Setsuna.

"She just walked in" replied Minako.

"What" said the others as they turned so they could see who entered the door.

"Your right" said Makoto.

"Mamoru shouldn't you go propose to your girl" said Haruka.

"Yeah" said Mamoru with a smile.

"Something is fishy" said Ami.

"What do you mean?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Why didn't Rei, Hotaru, or Michiru call us to let us know that Usagi was going to be let out today?" questioned Ami.

"Good question" said Makoto.

Just then the bell rang again signaling that someone else came into the shop. "Hey look its Michiru, Rei and Hotaru" said Setsuna.

"Why didn't they call though" stated Mamoru.

"Maybe they were out getting something and didn't know" proposed Haruka.

"That's probably it" said Mamoru nodding in agreement.

"Michiru I do believe you and Usagi are suppose to do something right now" said Galaxia with a grin as Usagi swatted .

"Shut up Galaxia" said Michiru as she and Rei and Hotaru walked over to Usagi's table, completely ignoring the other scouts.

"What the hell is going on" said Haruka.

"This has to be some kind of trick" said Chibi-Usa.

"I am going to find out what's up" said Mamoru.

"I'm going with you" said Haruka.

The two got up headed over to the table with Usagi, however the rest of Usagi's court followed suit. "Usagi, I'm glad to see that you are a wake" said Mamoru once he got over there.

"You know I am feeling like crap again, maybe I should go back to the hospital" said Usagi.

"If you feel that bad koneko then we will take you back" said Haruka.

"That would totally defeat the point" said Hotaru.

"What do you mean" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Well since she is trying to ditch you losers if you took her to the hospital then you would be with her" said Rei.

"So" replied Minako.

"Moving on. Usagi we should get this over with first" said Michiru as she stood up and headed to the stage.

"Alright" said Usagi as she followed Michiru onto the stage.

"Take it off" yield Galaxia once Usagi was up there. Of course Usagi responded with a finger.

"What are they doing" asked Ami.

"Well yesterday Michiru and Usagi lost to us during Euchar. The game was that who ever one could pick on thing that the losers had to do" said Rei.

"Wait a minute that means you guys got to visit with Usagi" said Setsuna.

"Yeah and your point is" said Hotaru.

"You were suppose to call us when she would up" said Mamoru.

"Yeah right" said Rei.

"Look Rei you listen to me" started Mamoru but was cut off.

"No you listen. I am loyal to Usagi. Not you not Chibi-Usa. So don't tell me what to do" said Rei leaving a shocked reaction amongst the rest of Usagi's court.

"Quite they are starting" said Hotaru.

(a/n I don't own this song. Disney does. Its called Start of Something New.)

_Usagi_  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

_Michiru_  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
_(Usagi oohh)_  
To all the possibilities

_(Both:)_  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
_(Gabriella: I feel in my heart)  
(Usagi: Feel in my heart)_  
The start of something new

_Usagi_  
Now who'd of ever thought that

_(Both:)_  
We'd both be here tonight

_Michiru_

And the world looks so much brighter  
_(Troy: Brighter, brighter)_

_Michiru_  
With you by my side  
_(Usagi: By my side)_

_(Both:)_  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_Usagi_  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

_(Both:)_  
I didn't know it before

_Michiru_  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

_(Both:)_  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

_(Both:)_  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Troy: So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Troy: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)

_Michiru_  
The start of something new

_Usagi_  
Start of something new

_(Both:)_  
The start of something new!

The finished singing and the people in the crown erupted in cheers. Usagi and Michiru then walked back over to the booth. "You guys that was amazing" said Galaxia as she got up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks" said Usagi once the kiss was broken. "What's wrong Michiru did you want a kiss to" said Usagi who was so caught up in her own little world.

Mmmhmmm" said Michiru as she nodded her head.

"Alright then" said Usagi as she walked over and kissed Michiru passionately. Once Usagi broke the kiss Michiru was blushing slightly. Usagi then walked over to Rei and did the same. Once they broke there kiss Usagi said to a blushing Rei, "I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Haha nice joke Usagi" said Mamoru.

"What joke?" asked Usagi.

"That you have a girlfriend. I mean after all Mamoru is your prince" said Setsuna as she wrapped her arm around Minako.

"Michi I can't believe you would do something like that. You know how important crystal Tokyo is. I my playfully flirt with koneko but I don't actually intend to pick her up" said Haruka.

"Which is why she isn't your girlfriend Haruka" said Michiru.

"Alright the joke is over" said Mamoru.

"What joke" said Usagi.

"Usagi you can't be in love with them, what about the future" said Minako as she saw that Usagi was not kidding.

"Not my future" replied Usagi.

"Usagi just drop it" said Mamoru. Mamoru then pulled something out of his pocket and then got down on one knee. "I was going to wait until we were alone but I can't wait till then. Usagi will you Marry me?" asked Mamoru.

"Let me think…um no" replied Usagi.

"What" said Minako as leaned into Setsuna's embrace.

"Is this some kind of joke" said Makoto as drew Ami into her arms.

"God for the millionth time this is not a joke" said Rei.

"Usagi quite acting like a kid and give me your hand so I can put on your engagement ring. You are after all my Usako" said Mamoru.

"No. I won't. I am sorry but I don't love you Mamoru" said Usagi.

"That's a lie" said Haruka.

"I'm afraid it isn't" said Michiru.

"Usagi shut up. You are my property" said Mamoru before he slapped her across the face. After which he realized what he did. "I am so sorry Usako. I just lost control because of your immature antics. But don't worry we will help you mature" said Mamoru.

"Get away from her" spat Rei as she pulled Usagi closer to her and rubbed her back.

"Usagi are you alright" said Michiru as she hugged her girlfriend and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You stupid fuck. Just who the hell do you think you are? I won't let you manhandle my girlfriend like that. If you touch her again you won't like what I will do to you" spat Galaxia. "Moon face, baby. I won't let him hurt you again" said Galaxia as she brought her girlfriend into her arms.

"I know, I love you Galaxia. And you too Rei, Michiru" mumbled Usagi as she rested her head on Galaxia's chest.

"I am the Prince of the Earth. Usagi and I are destined to be together. We know our future and Usagi knows that she is my wife, the mother of our daughter and the queen of our kingdom. She also know she has a duty to me and our daughter before anything else. We love each other very much. Now as for you Galaxia, get your arms off of my fiancé and wake up from whatever dream world your in, in which you think you can have my Usako. Because guess what even in your dreams you can't get her. She is mine and mine alone. Not yours" said Mamoru as he ripped Usagi out of Galaxias warm embrace into his cold one.

"Get off of me Mamoru" said Usagi before she uppercut him right in the jaw. "You know the sad thing is a small part of me thought we could be friends but I could never befriends with some one like you nor could I ever love you. I hate you….I hate you…I hate you" screamed Usagi by the end of her last phrase with unmatched rage in her eyes. Just as soon as those words left her mouth there was a massive power surge. The lights flickered out and everything was dark and then…some one screamed.

* * *

Alright that is chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. So did you like it, hate it? Anyway what do you think? I bet you can't guess what happened? Anyway don't forget to review. I want to see at least fifteen reviews before I update again. Later peace. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alright back with chapter 11. go me woot. Thanks to all who reviewed. I decided to add in some spice in this chapter so if you don't like it I can do a rewrite. Enjoy.

* * *

The power surge ended and the lights turned back on. "Chibi-Usa" screamed Setsuna.

"Ahh" cried Chibi-Usa as she faded in and out.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Mamoru as Chibi-Usa faded back in.

"Isn't it obvious. She is disappearing" said Rei.

"Most likely with the rest of crystal Tokyo" added Michiru.

"Why would Crystal Tokyo fade?" asked Minako.

"Because Mamoru and I are not together" said Usagi as Chibi-Usa faded out one last time.

"Usagi you and I will be together because it is destiny" said

"Well it looks like destiny is not with you any more" said Hotaru.

"Usagi" said Galaxia pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

"Usagi get over here right now" roared Mamoru.

"Well this is a great preview of what married life would be like" said Hotaru

"Pshh. Like we would let him marry our girlfriend" said Rei as Michiru nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean your girlfriend" spat Mamoru.

"Hello they sorta share Usagi with me" said Galaxia.

"But Galaxia is still my number one girl. I still love them" said Usagi.

"That's cause I am such a good sharer" said Galaxia.

"Got that right baby" said Usagi before she kissed Galaxia.

"Wait you guys are really together" said Makoto.

"What you actually thought you were worth all of the trouble to fake something like this. That is so sad" said Rei.

"I refuse to except this" said Mamoru.

"Yeah but we really could care less" said Hotaru.

"Michiru you were in on this" said a shocked Haruka.

"Yeah" said Michiru.

"Michiru, why? It was our mission to protect the future. To make sure that the princess and prince were married and to have crystal Tokyo" said Setsuna.

"Because I love her. Not just because she is our princess but because she is herself. I lover her forever fiber that makes her up. I am sorry but I can't let you stand in the way and force her down a path she doesn't want. Haruka I am also sorry to you too. I am sorry that I lied to you and I am also sorry that I am breaking your heart right now when I say that I don't love you like that and that I am breaking up with you" said Michiru.

"Michiru" said Usagi as she left Galaxia's arms and drew Michiru it hers. "I love you to Michiru" said Usagi before she kissed her passionately.

"Usagi you are ruining everything. You have to marry Mamoru" said Makoto.

"The hell she is. I won't let you do that to her. Can't you see how happy she is" said Rei as she moved closer to Usagi.

"Rei, I love you" said Usagi before she kissed her other girlfriend.

"Why would you hide something like this? Usagi we want what is best for you?" said Ami.

"You don't know what's best for her" said Hotaru.

"Oh and you do?" said Setsuna.

"Maybe not but at least we have a better clue then you" said Rei.

"How do you figure" asked Minako quietly.

"Unlike you we happen to listen to what she wants and how she feels" said Michiru.

"We do listen to how my Usako feels. She is just too stubborn and imture to understand that we are doing this out of love. This is for her own good" said Mamoru as he grabbed hold of Usagi.

"Let go of me" said Usagi as she shoved him off.

"Usagi why are you acting like this?" asked Ami.

"Do you have a problem with her?" asked Galaxia.

"Not her just the way she has been acting" said Haruka.

"You mean like herself?" shot Michiru.

"This is not herself. Usagi is to become queen, wife and mother. She needs to act accordingly" said Setsuna.

"According to who, you?" shot Galaxia.

"Well yes. Someone needs to set her straight" said Makoto.

"Oh I see you just want to manipulate her to do what you want" said Rei.

"No. We want what is best for her and crystal Tokyo is what is best for her" said Ami.

"Oh and what makes you so sure. Look at her she is not happy with what you are doing" said Galaxia.

"She and Mamoru are in love. They belong to each other" said Minako as she tried hard to convince herself that this was truly for Usagi's good.

"See the Goddess of love even said that we were meant to be together" said Mamoru.

"That doesn't mean anything. If you love her like you say you do, then you will let her go and be free and happy. If she comes back to you then it means that you are truly meant to be" said Michiru.

"That is just a load of crap" said Mamoru.

"Besides we are more of Usagi's scouts then you are" said Haruka.

"What are you huffing" said Galaxia.

"Nothing it is you guys that are on something. You need to see that Usagi is with me not you. This is mutiny" said Mamoru.

"Open your eyes. What the hell do you think is going on? Why do you think I keep trying to avoid you?" started Usagi but was cut off.

"Well you see" started Minako.

"Shut up. I'm not done" said Usagi causing everyone in the room to stop talking. "It's because I can't stand you. Their not forcing me to avoid you. You are causing me to avoid you. I used to envy you guys. To me you were the lucky ones" said Usagi.

"How can you say that. You have your prince, daughter and crystal Tokyo. We have each other and our duty to protect you" said Makoto.

"Exactly. You have each other. You chose who you wanted to be with. I didn't. I was forced and expected to be with Mamoru. Hell I knew when I was fourteen that I was gay. But know I was expected to be with Mamoru. God on of the happiest times of my life was when he had no memory of me and when we broke up. But naturally I was expected and forced to go back to him every time. The first person I chose on my own was Galaxia. I love each one of my girlfriends, even though I am somewhat pissed at them right now for not letting get a worried in edge wise and treating me like glass since I left the hospital, I still love them. Lets move on from my love life. Do any of you know how hard it is to have people shove what they want on your back? Well you do have your so called duty to me, which by the way seems like you are more loyal to Mamoru then me, you also get to live your dreams. Mean while I have to give up everything I love because you want me to be on one path only. Hell I don't know what I want. Ever since the whole flue thing I have been having weird dreams about so past city but that is beside the point. The point is I want to chose. Well guess what I have a message for you. Fuck you. Fuck all of you. I am not doing it any more. If you have a problem with that you can just shove it up your ass because I don't care" said Usagi before she headed out the door.

The shocked scouts and girlfriends waited around about 30 seconds and then ran after her. Mamoru got to her first as she hit the button to cross the street. "What do you think you are doing" yelled Mamoru as he whirled around Usagi.

"Crossing the street" replied Usagi bitterly.

"You are nothing with out me. You will do as I say" said Mamoru as he slapped her across the face. "Usako I am so sorry" said Mamoru as he tried to move closer to her.

Usagi stumbled back a little bit. "Usagi look out" yelled Galaxia.

* * *

Alright here is chapter 11. I hope you liked it. So did you like it, hate it? Anyway I have been thinking about this for a little bit so I hope you like it. Let's see if you can figure out what I am planning. Haha and no Usagi is not about to get physically stronger. Well leave a long review. I want to see at least 10 more before I update again. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright sorry for the delay. I was really busy over the weekend. Thanks to all who reviewed. If you don't like this chapter let me know and ill do a rewrite. I am running out of ideas but I have one that should give me more so I am using it this chapter. I am going to us a mini crossover with ffx-2 but not that much I don't think. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

_Dream sequence…time will flow fast here_

"Usagi" screamed Michiru as tires screeched and Usagi's petite body was thrown into the air.

Usagi landed and a sickening crake was heard. The couple that had hit her had called an ambulance immediately, while the rest of Usagi's friends and girlfriends cried out in hysterics. "Usagi" screamed her mother, dropping her bags, as the rest of her family made there way over to were the accident took place.

"_Common" said a male voice. _

"_Wha" said a female voice as she woke up from her groggy slumber. The female opened her eyes and looked around. 'what the hell this isn't Tokyo. Were am I. Alright I remember being with Galaxia, Rei and Michiru. They were yelling at the other scouts and then I got angry and left. Mamoru slapped me and then I woke up here. But were is here' thought Usagi. "Were am I? Who are you?" asked Usagi as her male companion help her up to her feet._

"_Don't be silly Lenne. It's me Shuyin We are in Zanarkand. I didn't think your nap was that strenuous" said Shuyin. Shuyin wore yellow work boots and a pair of blue skater shorts on. He had on a jacket that was a blue gray down the front and back, yellow on the side and had checkered sleeves, and metal shoulder pads. His gloves resembled that of work gloves however his right hand glove was slightly longer then the left one. _

"_Sorry, still groggy I guess" said Usagi. _

"_Right, well you should get ready. You have a concert during the half time of the blitz match" said Shuyin as he left the room. _

"_What the hell is blitz?" asked Usagi to no one in particular. Usagi then got up, brushed her hair and caught sight of herself in the full length mirror in front of the closet. Usagi was left underly speachless. She wore a short black mini skirt. Around her waist she wore a blue belt that just hung around her with no real purpose. Her top was a blue v-cut tank that stopped at her belly button; it had ruffles down the middle and off to one side was a big frill. Around her arms were blue half gloves that left some fabric flow down; they covered her for arm but not her hands. However the most notable difference was that her blonde hair and blue eyes were gone. Usagi now had brown hair and brown eyes. Usagi began to humm a song that she never heard of yet was very familiar. _

_Shuyin came back a few minutes later and they then head off to the game. Usagi sung her song during the half time show and the people loved her. After which Usagi felt compeltly lost yet some how she felt at home. She had never been her before yet she knew were everything was. When she spoke she knew what she was saying yet it wasn't her saying it. It didn't sound like her. Mentally she knew who she was or at least she thought she did. The longer she stayed here the more like Lenne she became. The days seemed to go by yet she kept hearing voice's every now and then. Who ever was speaking was very sad._

The paramedics arrived and began working on Usagi. "Please help her" cried Mrs. Tuskino.

"Don't worry we will do everything we can" said one of the paramedics as he began examining her.

"Alright what happened?" asked the police officer that had finally arrived at the seen.

The two groups began to argue over what happened. The only thing that was agreed apone was the Mamoru slapped Usagi and that she stumbled into the road. Galaxia bent down to were the love of her life was laying. She then picked up one of Usagi's hands and kissed it gently. "Come on baby. Please be alright. For me" said Galaxia as tears came from her eyes.

"_Lenne, can I have your autograph?" asked a four year old girl, as she ran up to Lenne and Shuyin at the peer.. _

"_Sure thing kiddo" said Lenne as she singed the girls picture. _

"_Thank you" said the little girl. _

"_Were is your mom" asked Shuyin as he bent down to the girls height. _

"_I don't know. She was here and now she is gone" sobbed the child._

"_Don't worry will stay with her until she comes back" said Lenne as she lead the child to a bench to sit down. "Here I'll sing you a song. Would that help calm you down" said Lenne. The girl nodded and Lenne smiled and began to sing._

"_There you are. I am so sorry" said a women as she ran up._

"_Mommy" said the little girl as she hugged her mother. _

"_I am so sorry. Thank you for looking after my daughter. I am sorry if she caused you any trouble Miss Lenne" said the women. _

"_She was no trouble at all" said Shuyin. _

"_She is a sweet little girl. She looks just like you" said Lenne. _

"_Really I think she looks like her daddy" said the women as she got out a picture of a man in a military uniform. _

"_I hope he comes back safely" said Lenne. _

"_I do too. I can't imagine what I would do with out him. I just worry especially with this war that is going on" said the women. _

"_Best wishes to you now" said Shuyin. _

"_By Lenne" said the little girl. _

"_Thank you again" said the women before she lead her daughter away._

"We need to get her to the hospital. Get the strencher" instructed another paramedic.

"Usagi. Be alright, please. I need you baby" sobbed Michiru as she held onto Rei.

"Usagi, don't leave me" cried Rei.

"This is all your fault" shouted Galaxia.

"My fault. How is this my fault. It's not my fault that meatball brains walked into the street" said Mamoru.

"You pushed into the street after you slapped her" said Galaxia as she punched him.

_It had been a few days and Lenne was standing out side, looking over the balcony off her apartment, at the city below her, which was filled with round sky scrappers and an endless stream of streets. "Lenne" said Shuyin as he embraced her from behind. _

"_Shuyin….I have to tell you something" said Lenne. _

"_What is it? You can tell me anything" said Shuyin. _

"_Shuyin you know that the war with Zanarkand and Bevell is getting worse right" said Lenne. _

"_Yeah but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to us" said Shuyin._

"_Shuyin they are sending all summoners to the front line" said Lenne. _

"_Lenne no" said Shuyin. _

"_They are sending me there as well" said Lenne. _

"_What why? You are a songstress not a summoner" said Shuyin. _

"_Because I can sommon. My songs also seem to have affects on people. Shuyin I have to go" said Lenne. _

"_Lenne" said Shuyin. _

"Alright get her on the stretcher now. We can't do anything else here" said the paramedic.

"Only a few of you can ride" said another paramedic.

"_What are you doing" said Shuyin a few hours later. _

"_Packing" said Lenne. _

"_That's all your taking?" questioned Shuyin as he looked down at the meager items before him. _

"_No silly. I am putting it in a chest and then hiding it. This way when I get back I can at least have my favorite stuff and know right were it is" said Lenne. _

"_Oh I see" said Shuyin as he began to help her back up the possessions of what she wanted to go into the chest. _

"_Alright now that this is done and over it, lets go burry it. Can you carry that for me" said Lenne after she locked up the chest, and headed out the door. _

"_You have completely lost it" said Shuyin as her grabed the chest and followed Lenne out the door._

"Ready, lift on three. One….Two…Three" said the paramedics as they lifted Usagi onto the stretcher.

"Mmmrg" moaned Usagi.

"Moon face" said Galaxia as she stopped punching Mamoru for a moment. Galaxia then ran over to her girlfriend. "Come on baby please be alright" said Galaxia.

_Shuyin was about use a massive machine, that took the shape of an ant with horns coming out its cheeks. "Shuyin stop" yelled Lenne as she stood infront of the ant's massive cannon. _

"_Lenne get away from here. This is the only way to end the war. We can win if I do this. Will end all of the pain and suffering. From there we can move on to a new future, together" said Shuyin. _

"_Shuyin this isn't the way. There are other options. Yes the war will end but the cost of using this will be far worse. Please we can find another option, we kind find it our selves and with the help of the people around us. But this way will just lead to more pain and hatred" pleaded Lenne. _

"_Alright" said Shuyin as he jumped down from the machine. _

"_Freez" said the commander of a small platoon of Bevell soldiers, who pointed their guns at Lenne and Shuyin. Shuyin drew Lenne into his arms and they gazed into each others eyes. Both could see the love that they held for one another. "Fire" yelled the commander. _

_The bullets ripped through Lenne and Shuyin and they fell back. Lenne who was barley alive and holding on to a thread of life, looked over at her lover. Shuyin was dead and tears began to fall from Lenne's eyes. The last thing that Lenne ever heard was from an aeon. "Don't worry you will find each other again. Even if it takes a life time. I promise." _

"What the hell is happening" said the paramedic as Usagi's wounds began to heal.

"It's a miracle" said Makoto.

"Queen Serenity must be looking out for her daughter and crystal Tokyo" said Setsuna.

Usagi then shot up as she gasped for air. Breathing heavily she looked around. "Alright you seemed to be physically well. So we are going give a series of test to see if you have any brain damage, concussion or possible amnesias" said the Paramedic. The paramedic then gave Usagi the tests. "Alright you seem to check out as fine. No brain damage, no concussion and no amnesia since the first two are not evident" said the paramedic.

"You don't need to be sitting on the stretcher any longer. Your free to go" said the other paramedic as Usagi looked around.

"Free to go were?" asked Usagi.

"With your family" said Sammy as he walked over to his sister.

"So can I get the name of the kid who just became a miracle?" said one of the paramedics.

"Sure my name is…"

* * *

Alright I think I will stop there. So what did you think? Love it, hate it? I promise this will all work out in the end. So the question is what kinds of things would you like to see in the box? So would you like all of the scouts to be forgiven or just stick with the ones I have now? Don't worry things are about to get a lot more interesting. Haha this is chapter is like a sneak peek of the confusion that is about to come into the world. Massive problems are about to start. So don't miss it. Well don't forget to review. I want to see at least 10 more reviews before the next update people. Well later peace. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I am back with chapter 13. Sorry about the long wait on the up date. I was bussy this week. Alright thanks to all who reviewed. I am glad you guys liked the last chapter. Anyway here is chapter 13. enjoy.

* * *

_Aeon's words ie (Bahamuts faith)_

"Usagi. Honey lets get you home. You have to be tired after everything that happened to day" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yeah I am I just want to go to sleep" said Usagi as she rubbed her eyes to try and get things into focus with out it being blurry.

"Rei, Michiru would you like to stay the night with her?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Yeah thanks" replied the two girls.

"Maybe will see each other again" said one of the paramedics as he climbed into the truck.

"Yeah hopefully under different circumstances" said Galaxia. "Come on baby, I'll carry you home." Galaxia then picked up Usagi and carried her bridal style and kissed her tenderly.

Usagi who was leaning her head against Galaxia's shoulder, snuggled closer. "Let's go home Shuyin" mumbled Usagi.

"Who's Shuyin?" asked Rei.

"She is probably dreaming" said Michiru.

"Hey" started Haruka.

"Don't you people think you have done enough" spat Sammy.

By the time they had arrived home Usagi was already deep asleep. The girls went up stairs and had the difficult task of getting Usagi into her pj's. Once they managed that they tucked her in and got ready themselves before going to bed.

As they dozed off a little kid appeared in front. The kid had on a-pare of navy blue shorts that went down to his knee's. He had a read hooded sweet shirt with the hood up so his face was covered and his sleeves were cut off.

_Don't worry Lenne. You'll turn back soon enough; all of your stuff is where it should be. You're not alone. Call us. You'll know when. _

The kid disappeared just as Usagi woke up. Still very groggy Usagi made her way over to her closet. "Hey my trunk. I thought Shuyin and I buried this. Oh well" said Usagi as she opened the trunk and pulled out her normal close (a/n. what Lenne wore in the last chapter and ffx-2) and pulled out a necklace with the Zanarkand crest attached to the necklace. She the grabbed a small round cylinder that looks like a tube of lipstick, she then put it in her sleeve. Once she got dressed, Usagi, headed down stairs and left the house, still not fully aware of her surroundings.

A few minutes Michiru woke up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she noticed a gaping hole in the middle. "Guys wake up" said Michiru.

"What" mumbled Rei.

"This better be important I was dreaming about Usagi and I" said Galaxia.

"Usagi is gone" said Michiru.

"What" said Galaxia and Rei as the noticed that she was indeed missing.

"We have to find her" said Rei.

"Well duh. With the others waiting her to marry Mamoru they might kid nap her. That way she would be forced to marry her" said Galaxia.

After waking up the rest of the house and calling Usagi's other court they left to find her. After about looking all morning they still hadn't found her. They now sat at the crown trying to figure out what they should do next. "Hey guys why so glum" said Minako as she walked over.

"What do you want Minako" said Galaxia bitterly.

"To say I'm sorry I guess. I know what I did was wrong but I. I don't know. I see were Usagi is coming from but at the same time I can't stand to be a way from Setsuna. I love Usagi like a sister but Setsuna is my soul mate. But I can't live with out either one of them" said Minako.

"Minako" said Rei softly.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation but you seem kinda sad. Do you want to talk about it" said a voice.

"Usagi" said Michiru.

"Were have you been" said her mother.

"You had us worried moon face" said Galaxia as she got up.

"Usagi. I am sorry for everything that I have done to you. All of the pain that I have caused you" said Minako sadly.

"Oh I am sorry. But I think you have me confused with some one else. Who is this Usagi that you are talking about" said 'Usagi.'

"Haha very funny Usagi. But I do like the new out fit" said Michiru.

"No really I think you have me mixed up with some one else" said 'Usagi.'

"Let me see Usagi. She has beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes that you could get lost in and is about your height" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well then we look nothing alike" said 'Usagi.'

"Oh really? Then what do you look like" said Rei.

"Well for starts I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have brown hair that goes a little past my shoulders and brown eyes" said 'Usagi.'

"Baby you don't have brown hair" said Michiru.

"Yes I do. And why did you call me baby, its not like we are dating or something" said 'Usagi.'

"Alright this is just getting old" said Missy.

"Yeah. Usagi drop the act" said Michiru.

"What act" said Usagi getting annoyed.

"You really think your some one else don't you" said Minako as 'Usagi' nodded in agreement.

"Here look. See you have blonde hair and blue eyes" said Rei as she handed 'Usagi' her compact.

'Usagi' took the compact, opened it and then looked in the mirror. She then let out an ear pircing scream and through the compact against the wall. "Usagi" said Galaxia.

"What the hell happened to me. That's not me, It can't be me. I don't have blonde hair. I know I'm me but why don't I look like me. I know maybe I am on some random show. I'll just find some one else. They'll tell me the truth. After all I am famous and everyone in spira let alone Zanarkand knows who I am" said 'Usagi' who was freaking out.

"Zanarkand?" questioned Michiru.

"Spira" said Hotaru.

'Usagi' was freaking out and started asking random people in the crown to tell her what she already saw. She eventual looked out the window and finally caught sight of what was around her. "This isn't Zanarakand. This isn't home. Were the hell am I?" said Usagi as she broke down.

"Usagi we are in Tokyo" said Sammy.

'I'm not Usagi. I'm not here. Tokyo. Were is that. Were am I. All I want is to go home. Mommy. I wish Shuyin was here. He would know what to do. He would tell me that it will be ok and that we will get through it together' thought 'Usagi' as she sobbed even harder.

"Don't worry baby. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. You'll be ok because I know you are strong. I know you can do it baby. I love you" said Galaxia as she pulled Usagi into a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips.

This seemed to have calmed 'Usagi' down. 'Shuyin. My Shuyin. Your always here right when I need you the most. Everything seems better when your with me' thought 'Usagi.'

Galaxia broke the kiss and held 'Usagi' against her chest. 'Usagi's' eyes were still closed and still teary. "Better moon face" said Galaxia with a smile.

"Much thanks. You always make me feel safe and loved when I am with you" said 'Usagi' before she gave Galaxia another kiss. "I love you Shuyin" said Usagi once the kiss was broken.

"Shuyin?" questioned Galaxia.

Usagi pulled back a little though she was still in Galaxia's arms. Whipping the tears from her eyes 'Usagi' looked at the figure in front of here. Once her vision focused 'Usagi' got a clear look at the person in front of her. "Your not my Shuyin!"

* * *

Alright there is chapter 13. Sorry it took so long to get out. I have major writers block. Anyway I have some of the next chapter planed but after that I am not sure of what to do. So what did you think, love it, hate it? Don't forget to review. I want to see 15 reviews before I even think about putting up a new chapter. Well later peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alright I am back. I have had major writers block. I have worked out this chapter but idk were to go after it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"Your not him. Your not Shuyin" said 'Usagi' as she began to back away from Galaxia.

"Usagi" said Galaxia as she reached out to touch 'Usagi.'

"Your not Shuyin" screamed Usagi as stepped back and bolted out the door.

"Usagi" called Galaxia.

"Galaxia let her go" said Mrs. Tuskino.

"But" started Galaxia.

"We have to go after her" said Rei.

"Considering all of the dangers out there" said Michiru.

"Good point" said Mr. Tuskino.

"Lets go" said Sammy.

'Usagi's' family and friends then took after Usagi. They surched for a while but were still unable to find her. Eventually they made there way back to the crown. "Were did she run off to?" asked Minako.

"Who knows" replied Rei glumly.

"In the state she is in she may be completely lost" stated Michiru.

"Which is bad consider we need to find her before the others do" said Galaxia.

"Before who finds who" said Mamoru as he and the others walked over to Michiru and the rest of Usagi's other court.

"Here you are Minako. I have been looking for you all day" said Setsuna as she walked over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"I have been with them all day" replied Minako.

"Don't tell me you became one of Usagi's bitch's too" spat Mamoru.

"Were is Usagi anyway" asked Ami.

"They don't know. If they did Usagi would be here" replied Haruka looking at Usagi's other protectors.

"So let's go find her" said Makoto.

"She is gone nobody has seen her since she freaked out this afternoon" said Galaxia sadly.

"What do you mean freaked out?" asked Ami.

"She claimed that she looked like some one else. Kept saying she was some one else. Mentioned something about some place called Spira and Zanrkand. That and mentioned some one named Shuyin" summed up Sammy.

"Does that place even ring a bell, Setsuna?" asked Michiru.

"No. I have never heard of it" said Setsuna.

"Oh" replied a glum Mrs. Tuskino.

"Worry about it later" said Haruka.

"Why" asked Sammy.

"That's why" said Minako pointing to the yoma out side the window.

The girls transformed, except for Hotaru. "Hotaru come on" said Mars.

Hotaru then lost her train of thought. "What" said Hotaru.

"Yoma" replied Uranus.

"Right sorry" replied Saturn after Hotaru transformed.

The battle raged on as more and more yoma appeared. Some one was watching them down the street a little bit. 'should I summon. Maybe not I might not be able to here. I should help them. I don't know why but the one that kissed me. For some reason I trust her. I don't know why but I feel like have meet her" thought the person.

"Were is sailor moon?" asked Kaori as she appeared. "What no response. Too tired from these tiny yoma. Not so easy with out your sailor moon" taunted Kaori.

"What should we do" asked Neptune.

"If you give up right now your death will be quick" said Kaori.

A yoma was about to strike Galaxia when "Firaga."

The yoma turned to dust. "What the hell. Well well well so nice of you to join use sailor moon. Whats this your not transformed" said a Surpised Kaori.

"Transform" said Tuxedo Mask.

"What" said a confused 'Usagi.' "Leave them alone. I need them especially the blonde one you almost killed" said 'Usagi.'

"Usagi turn into sailor moon" instructed Mars.

"Who's that?" questioned 'Usagi.'

"This is great the only one who can save you has know idea who you people are" stated Kaori before cracking up.

"Shut up I don't need whatever they are talking about to beat you" said 'Usagi' before she cast another firaga. 'Usagi' began casting more black spells but its tool was catching up on her.

"There are too many I can't keep this up" said 'Usagi' as she cast another spell but was hit by another yoma. 'Usagi' cried out in pain and was about to be hit again when Galaxia took the hit. "Why did you do that" asked 'Usagi.'

"The same reason you saved me" replied Galaxia before she past out in 'Usagi's' arms.

'Usagi' cried over the fallen Galaxia. "Call us" yelled a voice as a staff appeared in front of Usagi.

"What the hell was that" said Kaori. 'Usagi' then walked over to the staff and picked it up. "It doesn't matter that pathetic thing wont help you now" said Kaori as she began to charge at 'Usagi.' "What the hell are you doing" asked Kaori as 'Usagi' finished her dance.

A massive circle appeared around 'Usagi' and formed a distinctive pattern before it opened up with fire. A large being came out and launched 'Usagi' into the air, caught her on its shoulder and gently placed her on the ground before it growled at the yoma and Kaori. "Its been a while Ifrit" said 'Usagi.' (a/n. I can't describe ifrit so just google it.)

"What the hell is that thing. Doesn't matter its not like you can control it" asked Kaori as she began to back away.

"Hellsfire" said 'Usagi' to the Ifrit who then nodded and used its most powerful attack. When it was over all yoma had been obliterated and Kaori had managed to go back but was in very bad shape. 'Usagi' dismissed the aeon and then thanked the faith for letting them come to here.

'Usagi' then walked over to were Galaxia was knocked out. "Curega" said 'Usagi' as she casted the spell to heal Galaxia. Galaxia then shot up and looked around. "You alright?" asked 'Usagi' as she squatted down to Galaxia's level.

"Yeah fine. Still a little groggy and freakin out about some random dream about Zanarkand and some chick named Lenne. But other then that yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me" said Galaxia.

"But you saved me" said 'Usagi.'

"So were even then" said Galaxia before she kissed 'Usagi.'

Surpisingly 'Usagi' kissed back. "You know I have never kissed another girl before but I have to say it wasn't that bad, but yeah were even" said Usagi with a smile.

"What the hell was that thing" asked Rei.

"It's an aeon" replied…

* * *

Alright here is chapter 14. I hope you liked it. So who do you think will be helping out 'Usagi.' I doubt it is someone you can guess. Anyway for those who have seen the anime Ah! My Goddess or read Oh! My Goddess I would like to ask what do you think of the pairing of Mara/Belldandy? Because I was thinking of writing a fic about those two and would kind of like to hear what others think about it. And for those who have know idea what I am talking about just ignore that segment. Also I was thinking of starting another sailor moon fic. But I don't know what to do. Either a dark Usagi fic were she willing become evil because of betrayal or redoing season one were Usagi meets Michiru first and they fall in love. I'm not sure which one yet but I would love to here your input. If you would like to coe-author a fic with me or talk and swap ideas aim me at kekothewhale. I am on almost all of the time. Don't foreget to review. I'll up date again when I can think of were to go with this fic. 


	15. Chapter 15

Alright back with another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

_Song lyrics. **Images that are shown in the game and my failed attempt to describe it to you

* * *

**_

"What the hell was that thing" asked Sammy as 'Usagi's' little brother interrupted the conversations.

"We don't know" replied Mars.

"I've seen one before but I can't remember were" said Galaxia.

"It's an aeon" said Hotaru.

"What?" said a surpised group.

"How do you know that" asked Michiru.

"I don't for sure. Usagi do you think you could sing. I want to see if my theory is right" explained Hotaru.

"What are you nuts? Usagi me be an alright singer but she is no Rei or Minako" said Sammy.

"Sure. I love singing" said 'Usagi' with a smile. The group headed back into the crown arcade in order to hear 'Usagi' sing.

"This should be good" smirked Mamoru.

"Shut up. She is a very good singer" said Galaxia.

"If that is who I think it is. She is extremely good" said Hotaru.

"What do you mean Hotaru" asked Ami.

"Well seeing as my planet is about death and rebirth a lot of our stories have to do with great tragedy. One of them has to do with a place called spira. In spira there were two major cities. Bavell and Zanarkand. Both whom were at war" started Hotaru.

"So who cares I mean lot of cities got to war" said Makoto.

"Because in Zanarkand exist a couple of great love. Lenne, a popular songstress and summonar and Shuyin, a great bliztball player. The two of them loved each other very much. However" said Hotaru but was soon interrupted.

"Let me guess one was from Zanarkand and the other was from Bevell. A classic Romeo and Juliet story" said Mamoru board.

"No" replied Galaxia. "Both came from Zanarkand. Bavell used powerful machine to try and over power Zanarkand. In defense Zanarkand sent all of there summoners to the front lines of war. Lenne was sent to fight in the war."

"How did you know that Galaxia" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"I don't really know but when I was knocked out, I had all kinds of random dreams about what Hotaru is talking about" replied Galaxia.

"Right, anyway, so like Galaxia said Lenne had to go to the front line. She was willing to die for the people of the city. However underneath the city of Bavell there was a powerful machine that was said to have been able to wipe out the entire world if used. Shuyin not wanting his love to be killed decided to use this weapon in order to end the war. However Lenne got to him before he used it. Pleading with him by saying that if he used this weapon then many more people would be killed and that she didn't want that, and she wasn't worth it" said Hotaru.

"Intresting. But I don't see what they point is or why this is tragic or sad" said Haruka.

"Would you guys stop interrupting" yelled Rei as the two groups began to fight verbally.

"So what happens?" asked Sammy as he tried to get the others to stop fighting for two seconds.

"Usagi?" questioned Michiru as 'Usagi' walk onto the stage.

'Usagi' walked on stage, turned on the karaoke machine and grabbed the microphone. "Why are you fighting?" asked 'Usagi'. The two groups stopped fight and looked up at 'Usagi' as if to say were fighting over you duh. (alright this next part comes from square cnix's final fantasy x-2. I take no claim to it nor do I take claim to the song 1000 words.) "There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one." Soon another voice could be heard and began to speak with Usagi. "Believe with me: Even if we're torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That's what this song is about." Usagi then began to sing.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"** The city of Zanarkand appears**_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart **Vegnagun appears and Shuyin is standing in front of it. (Think massive ant with skull for a head that has two massive bull horns by its cheeks and a big ass cannon coming out of its torso)**_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart** Usagi now turns into the full blown of Lenne. **_

_**Shuyin begins to activate the weapon and the cannon comes out**_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you **Lenne stands in front of it with both her arms out, protesting what Shuyin is about to do. **_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you **The sound of soldiers and there guns are heard as they enter the room behind Lenne.**_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions **Shuyin runs over and embraces Lenne as the soldiers assemble pointing there guns at the couple.**_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

**_The soldiers aim there weapons at Lenne and Shuyin. In a white/blue background the couple looks at each other as if they have means to say something to each other. Both searching each others eyes. Lenne simply smiles at Shuyin. The soldiers fire around at them, who are now shown infront of vegnagun. Lenne and Shuyin are then shown in a sky back ground smiling. The bullts pass through them as they held on to each other. They both fall to the ground in front of vegnagun. _**

_**Usagi is now standing next to Lenne and is now singing along. **_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages _

_They'll fly to you** Shuyin reaches out with his hand in an attempt to reach Lenne. **_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you** Lenne tries to movie her head but tears fall instead.**_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle youMaking all of your weary days seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_**As the images of the past fade away one of the singers finishes sing and the other is left ad falls to there knee's with tears flowing form there eyes.

* * *

**_

Alright this chapter is done. Sorry I know it didn't have a lot of action but this chapter does have a point. Alright again I am sorry about the crappy description of the music video. If you wish to see it email me/pm me and ill send ya the link. I don't know if it will work for you but that is the original American music video taken right from the game of x-2. Now on to more important matters. I am thinking about starting a new fic Either a dark Usagi fic were she willing become evil because of betrayal or redoing season one were Usagi meets Michiru first and they fall in love. Well that's all for now. Next chapter will be the final chapter. I want to see at least 10 reviews before I update again. Well don't forget to review. Later peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright this is the final chapter for choices. Alright this chapter will be short. I just want to end this fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Lenne" said Galaxia as the rest of the scouts stared at Lenne in shock.

"Were the hell is Usagi" screeched Mrs. Tsukino.

"Will some on please tell me who Usagi is" said Lenne as she approached the group.

"Yes I second that. I want to know who she is as well. And would you stop stairing at my Lenne" said Galaxia.

"What. Before you said you didn't even know Lenne" said Michiru.

Lenne looked at Galaxia for a little bit. "Shu..Shuyin?" questioned Lenne.

"Of course who do you think it is" said Galaxia as she drew Lenne into her arms. However her chest hit Lenne first. "What the hell I have breasts" said a shocked Galaxia causing Lenne to laugh.

"So you remember" said Lenne.

"Yeah. Everything we did, every moment we spent together. What we died for" said Galaxia as she leaned in to kiss Lenne and then stopped half way.

"Why'd you stop" said Lenne sadly.

"I feel weird kissing you like this" said Galaxia.

Lenne giggled happily and then kissed Galaxia. "I have missed you" said Lenne as she led Galaxia to the door.

"And I have missed you" said Galaxia. "I just wish I wasn't trapped in a women's body."

"Doesn't matter your still mine" said Lenne as they headed out the door.

"Should we go after them?" said Rei.

"No. Let them be for now. They have some catching up to do" said Setsuna.

"Besides we should try and figure out what happened to Usagi and Galaxia's memories" said Michiru.

"Right" replied the group as the decided to stop their arguments to focus on the matter at hand.

A few days later the group, minus Galaxia and Lenne, were talking about there latest piece of news. "So Kaori is preparing for one final strike" said Haruka.

"Seems that way" said Crow.

"So what do we do" asked Minako.

"What do you mean?" asked Mamoru.

"Exactly what I said. With out Galaxia and Usagi this is going to be really heard. They are after all the most powerful in the universe" said Minako.

Just then a scream was heard out side the crown. "So the final battle begins" said Michiru as she transformed, along with the rest of the scouts.

"There are only five of them. Its shouldn't be to hard" said Uranus as she launched an attack. The attack hit the yoma but did no damage. "What the hell" stammered Uranus.

"There may only be five of them but they are far more powerful then ever" said Mercury as she typed on her computer.

The scouts launched attack after attack and nothing happened. Finally with a combined attack they managed to kill the yoma. "We did it" said Saturn as she collapsed to her knees.

"Yeah, now we can figure out were Usagi and Galaxia are" said Makoto.

"You little failure scouts this ends now" said Kaori as she appeared. Using the remains of the yoma, Kaori had created armor out of them. Once she stepped into the armor her strength, speed and agility increased 10 fold. Aside from that she acquired every attack that each yoma had. To say the least the sailor scouts were getting there asses kicked. After the last attack the scouts struggled stand.

"Dam it" said Tuxedo mask as he struggled to get up.

For a moment the scouts thought they saw a little kid in front of them. _Don't worry, they'll come._

"Were is your sailor moon now" sneered Kaori.

"Right here" said a voice.

"You didn't think we'd bail on you guys did you?" said a second voice.

The scouts looked up and they thought they saw sailor moon and Galaxia. "Sailor moon" said Neptune and Mars weakly.

"Your not sailor moon or sailor Galaxia" said Kaori.

"Yeah shut up I already feel idiotic in this outfit already" said Sailor moon.

"Though feel kind of awkward about the fact that I'm in a skirt" said Galaxia.

"Well you don't have to worry about letting your flag fly, that's for sure" said Moon.

"Lenne, Shuyin" said Saturn.

"Ok screw this we can't do shit in this. I don't even know how to be sailor moon. I'm a summoner and a songstress not a teen hero" said Lenne as she went back to her normal close.

"Less talk more actions" said Galaxia as she got out her sward and charged at Kaori. Galaxia launched her self at Kaori and landed several powerful blows to her. However Kaori managed to seriously injure Galaxia. Glaxia fell to the ground and slowly struggled to get up. She had managed to get to her feet and readied herself for round 2.

In the mean time Lenne had step forward and summoned the final aeon and launched its most powerful attack. (a/n I have no idea what that actually looks like. So be creative and I'll leave it open ended for you) By the time Kaori registered what was coming at her, it was to late and everyone faded into a white light.

The scouts were standing in a white light. "Are we dead" asked Uranus.

"No just unconscious" said the faith as he appeared.

"Hey I saw you before Lenne and Galaxia showed up" said Neptune.

"Indeed" said the faith.

"Were is Usagi and Galaxia" said Mars.

"Usagi and Galaxia are no more" said the faith.

"What do you mean?" asked Lenne as she too appeared with Galaxia.

"Lenne and Shuyin both died at a very young age. Both sacrificed themselves for the greater good. So they were given a second chance" said the faith.

"So you take way Galaxia and Usagi" fumed Neptune.

"Exactly they only way to bring back Lenne and Shuyin was to find those who were just like them" said the faith.

"And you found a pair" said Tuxedo mask

"Yes" said the faith.

"So were are they now?" asked Galaxia.

"The far plane" replied the faith.

"The what" said Venus.

"Its were dead people go in a sense" said Galaxia really quickly.

"So they are never coming back" said Neptune really sadly.

"I think, that it's not worth it" said Lenne as she looked at her lover.

"What?" all eyes shifted on to Lenne.

"All I need is Shuyin and I'm happy. I was happy when I died. I died with my sole mate. That's all I really need" said Lenne. Lenne then bent over and whispered something into the faiths ear. After which everything became blurry.

"Welcome back" said Michiru as she gazed at the women in front of her and kissed her lips gently.

"How long was I out" asked the women.

"Not that long baby" said Rei as she leaned over and kissed the women.

"Galaxia" said the women as she gazed at the women who was looking out the window.

"Hey moon face. Look who wants to meet you" said Galaxia as she walked over and placed a baby in the women's arms. The baby had rei's eye color, Galaxia's hair color, Michiru's face. On the child's for head was the crescent moon.

"Hey guys" said a group of scouts as they walked into the room.

"Hey" replied the four women.

"So Usagi what is our new princesses name?" asked Minako.

"Lenne" said Usagi as she looked down at the now sleeping child in her arms.

"How the hell did you come up with that" asked Haruka.

"I'm not sure really. The name seems familiar yet I just can't seem to remember. It just seemed to fit" said Usagi.

Back on the far plane a young couple was sitting watching over the scouts. The women had brown hair and brown eyes. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. "You see. Everything is alright"

* * *

Alright that is the end of choices. Thank you all who reviewed and all who read the story. So what do you think? I hope you liked it. I just wanted to end it. I don't own the last quote. That belongs to the guy who wrote the script to advent children. So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it? I will most likely be deleting A champions sacrifice. I just lost my interest in the story. If some one wish to continue it let me know in a review or something. Don't for get to review and check out my newest sailor moon story Neptune's Moon. 


End file.
